Aphrodite business
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: Serie of one-shots concerning Aphrodite, her crazy ideas and her job. Will involve people getting shot by Eros, Aphrodite's magic girdle, make-overs( on certain maiden goddesses mainly..), love potions, hormones and others. Might involve some pairings like Pothena ( I will warn you) and Pertemis ( again, I will warn you when that happens) Or Hartemis.
1. A little help

**This is just an idea of mine. Another series of one-shots ( I'm doing a lot of those lately). They won't be all about Aphrodite, they just will have to with her powers ( love, lust, beauty etc) and her symbols of power ( magic girdle, doves etc). There will be a few where she is included though. All right, now I have made that clear - hopefully- we will proceed ; I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Enjoy! This one will be HeraxZeus, by the way. Aphrodite's girlde will do its work!**

Hera sighed. She was feeling depressed and lonely. Especially lonely, since she had no one to talk to, to confide in. They all hated her. Especially _him. _Her husband. She sighed again.

She was in her own room at Olympus, where no one could enter without her permission, and she rarely felt this horrible. She wasn't often in a good mood, thanks to her family and her atrocious marriage, but she was rarely in a mood like this. Normally, she felt at least somewhat happy. But not today.

She felt sad, lonely and simply hopeless. She felt like someone had used a gargantuan vacuum cleaner to suck all good feelings out of her. Leaving only sadness, loneliness and despair.

She felt like crying. She, the might and proud Hera, actually felt tears sting behind her eyes. She never cried. Or almost never. She didn't want to cry, felt like people would think even lesser of her if she did. They would think she was weak, not expedient to rule. They would laugh and mock her even more than now. It would ruin her and her reputation.

Most people saw her as the cruel, arrogant and annoying queen of heaven. They thought she was aloof, emotionless even. They thought so much of her, so many negative things, but none of it was the truth.

Okay, Hera had to admit she could be cruel and mean towards demi-gods, but who could blame her? There were a constant reminder of what she didn't have and so many did. To her, they were a reminder she was married to Zeus, but only in name. It wasn't an actual marriage, or at least didn't feel like it.

Zeus and she might be husband and wife, but Zeus rarely spend time with her. He was too busy. And not just with his job. No, also with sleeping with every pretty girl he saw. She hated him for it. For caring more about his mistresses than her, his own wife.

And she hated herself for actually caring. No matter how provoking it was, Hera actually loved Zeus. He was her brother, her younger brother. He was arrogant, bossy, often aloof, sometimes mean and even a bit ignorant at times. He had forced her to marry him and had raped her. And yet, she loved him. Somehow she had grown to love him.

Despite the fact that he was her brother, despite the fact he seemed to have so many flaws and cheated all the time, she loved him. She couldn't help it, couldn't stop it. She simply had no choice but love him.

And because she loved him, she was miserable. She was alone. Other gods at least had friends, someone to confide in. She, she had nothing. Poseidon, Dionyos and Hades had their wives. Demeter, Apollo, Hermes and Athena had their children. Artemis had her Zeus had his countless mistresses, his toys.

Even Hestia was better of than Hera. Hestia might be ignored often, but the people who knew her always liked her. While everybody seemed to hate Hera, not understanding how she actually was.

She made mistakes, but it was not all her fault. The reason why she was like that, was Zeus. He had made her bitter, vengeful. He had ruined her with his behavior, broken her heart.

She had been a different woman in the early days of their marriage. But no one though of that. They only saw her, the mean one. The loathed one. They never saw what was behind the mask she showed the world.

Even Zeus, her own husband, didn't. And she needed him to see. To remember, to remember how they had been at first. How happy and carefree. She wanted that back. Or at the very least, she wanted Zeus to pay attention to her. To his wife.

Hera stayed in her room , staring at of the window and pondering, for another hour before a thought occured to her. She didn't even know where she had gotten the idea, but she could ask Aphrodite for help. She could borrow her girdle, her cestus, like she had in the Trojan war. It had managed to make her irresistable to Zeus then. It could do the same now. It might be trickery, and low and mean, but at least, Zeus would pay attention to her. She deserved that. And needed it.

_I just want him to be nice to me again, to be like it first was. I didn't even want to marry him in the first place, it was his idea. Why would he make our marriage miserable when it was his idea in the first place? _

Hera walked towards Aphrodite's palace and knocked a few times. She hoped the goddess was at home and not... _occupied. _It would be akward to bother her at a moment like that.

Hera tried to push her thoughts away from that certain road, but she wasn't really able to. Except, she wasn't thinking about Aphrodite and someone- often Ares-, but herself and Zeus. They hadn't even done _that_ in a long time and it was one of the things Zeus loved to do.

_It is really offending that he is sleeping with a lot of women, but doesn't with his own wife. It really has been a long time since we have done that. And I can't exactly go to another man if I want anything... _

The door suddenly opened, which made Hera able to stop thinking about that particuliar subject, and revealed Aphrodite. The goddess looked stunning like always, with red, flowing hair, green eyes and her curveous body clad in one of the most beautiful dresses Hera had ever seen. It was a bit old-fashioned but beautiful, green with shining diamonds in the bodice and it reached Aphrodite's knees. It made her even more beautiful.

Aphrodite smiled at Hera. She didn't like Hera, but she didn't hate her either. She only had a slight dislike for Hera after certain arguments they had been having. And Hera didn't exactly like her because she had won the golden apple( A/N you know, what started the Trojan war?) and because she cheated so much. Hera despised people who cheated.

" Queen Hera. Why are you here?" Aphrodite asked.

Hera hesitated. She didn't really know what to say. Also, she didn't want everyone to hear it. She wanted to keep her plan secret, especially because it embarressed her she had to do things like this to gain Zeus' attention.

" I have a favour to ask. Would you please let me in?".

Aphrodite smiled brightly, revealing her perfect teeth. Every inch of her seemed to be flawless, so beautiful even gods were impressed every time they saw her. Hera was really feeling peeved and slightly jealous by now, but she ignored it. She didn't come here to argue with Aphrodite.

"Of course you can come in! I would looove to".

Aphrodite closed the door and they walked towards the living room and sat down. She had already two tea pots, two cups, cookies, muffins and bagles standing on her table.

She motioned for Hera to sit down on one of the couches, which were red with pink, heart-shaped pillows, and sat down in a chair herself.

She smiled at Hera. " So what can I do for you? Take some snacks if you want to, by the way".

Hera looked at the snacks and took a cookie. She didn't really want to eat anything Aphrodite had made, who knew what she put inside it, but she decided to be polite.

Aphrodite filled their cups with tea, cinnamon-flavoured while Hera devoured her cookie. It took a while before they talked again.

Aphrodite smiled again. "So Hera, what is the reason you wanted to see me?"she asked, clearly curious. Hera didn't visit her often, after all. It was only logical she was curious.

Hera sighed. "I need your help with something". She decided she would just be honest. Lies wouldn't help her here.

Aphrodite raised one of her perfect eyebrows- Damn it even her eyebrows are perfect was Hera's thought- and smiled. She put her cup down and clapped her hands happily. "Really! Oh my gosh, are you having a crush? Who is it?".

Hera rolled her eyes. " I'm married Aphrodite".

" So what? Don't let that stop you darling! It doesn't stop me , does it?".

Hera sighed. "I have no intention whatsoever to behave like _certain _people-" she glared at Aphrodite, making clear she was one of those people- " and cheat on my husband. Quite the opposite actually".

" Oh. Too bad, it would be a good story if you would fall in love with a mortal". Aphrodite suddenly gained a sly look. "Or I could..-".

" Don't even THINK about it! You are not going to try make me fall in love somebody".

Aphrodite pouted. " You are no fun. But fine, I won't. Why did you come to see me when you don't need my advice then?"

" I need to borrow your girdle".

"My pretty girdle that Hephaestus made for me and that makes the person that wears it irresistable?".

Hera rolled her eyes. Why would she want to borrow another girdle? She had girdles herself, just not one like Aphrodite had. A magic one.

" Yes, that one. So may I?".

Aphrodite smiled. "Sure! But where do you need it for? Which man has caught your interest? Oooh is it another god?".

" No! And I thought you knew things like this, considering you are the love goddess".

Aphrodite shrugged. " Yes, but I haven't been paying that much attention to you. I was busy with other things".

" I don't even want to know what you mean with other things. Are you going to help me or not?".

" Sure! I love to spread love. But where do you need it for?".

Hera bit her lip. It was embarressing that her own husband wasn't interested in her, but Aphrodite already knew he slept with everyone and ignored her so there was no point in not telling it. " I need it for Zeus"was all she said.

Aphrodite smiled, her eyes shining mischievously. " Aha. So you want to have some quality time with him. Why don't you just ask him?".

" He is only interested in other women at the moment. He won't listen. But this way, he will only want to spend time with _me. _".

" He will want to do a lot of things with you sweetie"Aphrodite said, giggling.

Hera tried not to roll her eyes or blush. Leave it to the love goddess to say something like that. " That is sort of what I am hoping for. We really need to spend some time together, we are married after al".

" I understand darling". Aphrodite stood up, putting the girdle of- she almost always wore it- and gave it to Hera.

Hera smiled. "Thank you". She was actually thankful, now she had the girdle. It would make her plan possible. That plan being getting Zeus to spend time with her.

Aphrodite winked. " Don't mention it. Just have fun!" she said suggestively. The way she said it made quite clear what kind of fun she meant.

Hera didn't really know what to say to that, so she just nodded. " Eh sure. Bye Aphrodite!'.

"Bye".

Soon, Hera was standing outside once again. She hid the girdle and walked back to her own palace. She had already invited Zeus and he would arrive soon, so she had to hurry.

She walked into her bathroom and quickly showered, changed her clothes and brushed her teeth. She was just finished when the bell rang.

She walked towards the door, nervous. She didn't even know why. It was her husband, not some stranger. Still, he sometimes felt like a stranger to her. Maybe she was nervous because that all would change. Or she hoped it would.

She opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey Zeus" she said, smiling.

When his eyes widened, he froze and stared at her, his eyes going over her body, Hera knew her plan was working.

He looked stunned, but in a good way. He also looked interested and almost hungry for the first time in ages. He hadn't looked at her like that for a long time now.

He smiled at her, still staring. "Hi my beautiful queen. Can I come inside?".

Hera nodded and allowed him to walk passed her, inside. " Sure. Follow me".

While she followed him towards her living room, she frowned. She didn't really know what to do now. She had told him they needed to talk, but she had no idea where they should talk about. Although, with the way Zeus was looking at her, there might be no talking tonight.

They were in the living room and she motioned he should sit down. "Sit down. I will just go to the kitchen and get some snacks" she said before walking towards the kitchen.

She was busy with pouring nektar into their cups when a pair of strong arms were suddenly wrapped around her and pulled her against a warm body.

Hera almost yelled, not having anticipated this, but she managed to stop herself in time. It was just Zeus, her husband. No need to yell.

Zeus kissed her neck. " Hi darling"he whispered in her ear.

Hera, still really nervous, swallowed. This wasn't going according to the plan. Not that she really had a plan, except making sure her husband would actually spend time with her.

" Hi Zeus. What ehm are you doing?".

Zeus chuckled, this time kissing her somewhere beneath her ear. Hera involentarily shivered. His warm breath was erotic on that certain spot.

" Just spending some time with my beautiful wife".

"Oh. Don't you want something to ear or drink, I was just-". Hera stopped talking when Zeus suddenly picked her up bridal style and started walking. "Zeus! What in Hades are you _doing_ ?".

Hades, hearing his name immediately appeared. "Here am I, what do you need and- Wow. What is going on here"? Hades asked, his annoyed expression replaced by one of surprise when he saw Zeus carrying Hera.

Zeus groaned. "Just leave Hades. I'm busy".

" I can see that. With what exactly?".

Hades took a quick look at Hera, who was just as surprised as him. She had no idea what was going on. She blushed under his observing look, but didn't say anything. "Hera. You look.. different. You look-".

"Mine!"Zeus suddenly snapped, making Hera very surprised. He never reacted like that if she got a compliment.

Hades raised one of his eyebrows. " Of course brother, but".

" Hades. _Leave_!".

" You called me!"Hades protested, looking offended. He was still staring at Hera, Hera noticed.

Zeus noticed too and he narrowed his eyes. He looked really angry. And Hera thought she even saw jealousy in his eyes. " Stop staring at my wife and leave unless you want to look while I fuck her".

Hera blushed. "Zeus!". She didn't want him to use that kind of language. And she was perplexed he had just said that. That wasn't really like him.

" Sorry. Make love to her".

Hades was staring at them, his mouth open. He obviously couldn't believe his ears. " What? That is disgusting! I don't want to see that".

Giving both of them a last curious look, Hades disappeared. He obviously didn't need any trauma's. Which he would have gotten if he had stayed longer.

Zeus started walking faster and reached the bedroom in no time, throwing Hera unceremonously on the bed. She was too stunned to really say anything and the next moment, he was hovering above her.

He grinned. "Finally"he said while lowering his mouth.. ( A/N you can guess what happened after that. I am not going to describe it. Use your fantasy people if you really want to think about that)

Hera was surprised at what had happened. She and Zeus were actually getting along, although there wasn't a lot talking involved. She still liked it, even when they didn't talk that much.

They spend a lot more time together and Zeus was acting very sweet to her. And giving all the gods and goddesses heart attacks with his behavior. It was a good thing they were immortal or there would have been a serie of deaths.

Also, he had decided they should be permitted to take bathroom breaks. None of the gods actually bought it. It wasn't hard to guess what happened during those breaks since Zeus and Hera always came back very disheveled and flustered (A/N I have this idea from a story called noted! I don't own the idea of the disheveled Hera and Zeus and their bathroom breaks. It's just a small part of noted!, but thought I should mention it)

Hera even had a hickie one time. That had been embarressing. She had only noticed it because all the gods had been staring at her neck. Which was really odd behavior. She had first believed it was a prank, that they were trying to make her freak out, but Athena had told her the reason.

She now wore a scarf or something so it wouldn't happen again. They still knew of course, what happened during the now famous 'bathroom breaks'.

Too bad she couldn't keep the girdle forever. It would be amazing if the situation would stay this way. Zeus and she were really having a lot of fun together and he was a lot nicer to her. She would miss certain things if she had to give the girdle back,

Although, she had a feeling, she would manage without it just fine.

**And finished! Hm, this turned out differen than I expected. Well, hope you liked it:). I could do one about Zeus being under influence of the girdle and acting all sweet and in love. Just pm me or something if you want me to. **


	2. The hunter becomes the prey

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Or Greek mythology. Warning; this might contain light Pothena , if you don't like it, just skip it. It isn't a big part of the story anyway. I just can't help it;) Enjoy!**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Olympus generally had a very peaceful and happy present at Olympus was chatting happily or just enjoying the nice weather and peace.

Even Hera and Zeus seemed to be influenced by the perfect day, because for once, they weren't arguing. They were walking around in the alluring gardens, filled with the most rare and beautiful flowers, and talking softly to each other. Quite unlike her, Hera was smiling and her eyes seemed to shine while she laughed and talked with her husband. The stern, loathed goddess seemed an entirely different person on this day.

Aphrodite couldn't be happier. She was watching it all from her garden, shielded by her magical fence that blocked sound, but also had some special machines that allowed her to see all places on Olympus. This way, she could spy on people without them noticing it.

Olympus was always magnificent, glorious and just perfect, but today even more. It was just one of these days everything seems perfect and no one seemed to be able to stop smiling.

Everyone wore blissful, little knowing smiles while people talked and laughed, generally having fun. Even the people who didn't really get along normally, were smiling at each other. You couldn't, for once, hear anyone arguing.

Aphrodite let out a squeal of delight when she saw Athena and Poseidon, sitting close together on one of the benches in the garden, and talking freely. They both were smiling and Athena, quite unlike her but it was just one of these days, blushed when Poseidon said something to her. She punched Poseidon playfully and he captured her hand, bending towards her and whispering something in her ear that made her laugh. Even Athena couldn't resist the vibe on Olympus and forgot to be stern and composed for one day.

Aphrodite was convinced Poseidon and Athena would soon become a couple. _Finally. It has taken them centuries.. although it was sort of cute to see them fighting and believing they hated each other. Oh well. Love conquers all. I just have to pair Artemis or Hestia up, those annoying maiden goddesses. Athena already is in love with Posy, so I only- _

"APHRODITE!". Aphrodite's thoughts, and the general peaceful vibe, were disturbed when there was an ear-piercing scream. Everyone looked towards the sound, but quickly looked away when they say the person who had made the sound. They didn't want to make her even angrier.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes when she recognized the voice, for it was Artemis. _What is it this time? Why does the stupid goddess always gets mad at me? I never do anything. She is the one that is wasting her life and- Oh wow. She is pissed. _

Artemis stood before Aphrodite, her expression promising a long and agonizing death. She was clutching her bow tightly, so tightly it was surprising it didn't break, and her clothes were rumpled while her hair was a mess. She looked like she had just been to a concert and people had mistaken her for someone famous and attacked her, eager for her signature. (A/N seriously, where do I get these comparisms?)

She was panting ever so slightly, but it was more from anger than weariness. She seemed to be having either a panic attack or a tantrum. Or was at least close to it.

But what really caught Aphrodite's eyes, was not her disheveld appearance- although it made her shudder with disgust-, but the thing around Artemis'waist. A golden, stunning girdle Aphrodite immediately recognized. _Her _girdle. Why was Artemis wearing it?

Before she could say anything however, Artemis started screaming. Again. "APHRODITE! WHY ON EARTH DID I WAKE UP WITH YOUR GIRDLE AROUND MY WAIST? MEN ARE FOLLOWING ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? THEY ARE FOLLOWING ME!" Artemis yelled, quite crazingly and panicked. She looked like someone who had just escaped a zombie apogalypse, a mixture of anger and sheer terror in her face. It had Aphrodite smiling.

Artemis immediately noticed her smile and narrowed her face. " You. _Bitch. _Do not smile! IT ISN'T FUNNY"she screamed and Aphrodite had trouble not smiling. Artemis looked rather funny, acting like a child that had a temper tantrum. She normally never acted like this, being mostly a calm and reasonable woman. Unless she was fighting with Apollo.

She started screaming louder when she noticed Aohrodite's little smile. "YOU FECKLESS MORON! I HATE YOU!".

Aphrodite frowned, annoyed Artemis was hurting her ears by yelling and confused. After Artemis had said a few very unkind word, which she didn't understood ( Artemis spend a lot of time with Athena and was now using the same vocubulary as Athena sometimes) , Aphrodite had enough of it. She wasn't going to allow Artemis to yell at her while she was completely innocent! She didn't even _know _why Artemis was angry at her.

"Stop it"!"she snapped, allowing her sultry voice to become a tad sharper. She was really annoyed by now. " Why are you so mad? I haven't done anything!".

Artemis snorted, looking only a bit calmer now. " Oh please. You are the culprit! You have done _this_" she said and gestured at her waist, where Aphrodite's girdle still was.

Aphrodite, still not understanding Artemis, sighed and rolled her eyes. ""I have seen you wear my girdle, what do you think I have done that has to do with it?".

Artemis narrowed her eyes and made a low sound of exasperation that sounded a lot like a growl. She did hold a resemblance to an angry cat, the way her hair seemed to have exploded and with a very angry expression on her face.

" You have charmed your revolting girdle, so I won't get it off! Do you even understood what the consequences of your obtuse action were? Boys and men have been following me all day, regarding whatever my age was. Even shooting them or turning them into jackalopes didn't help!".

"Well, I haven't done it. And be glad they actually pay attention to you for once".

" I don't _want _them to!".

"Well, you should. Being a maiden is boooooring".

" How would you even know! It's not like you have ever tried it!".

" Well, any life that doesn't involve romance or at least sex is boring".

" YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE! GET THIS THING OF ME!".

"I don't even know why you can't take it off!".

"It is your girdle, you should know!".

"I shouldn't".

" Should! And take it off, or I swear I will sent you to Tartarus!".

"I haven't _done _anything. If you are so upset about this all, just take the my pretty girdle of!".

" Obviously, I have already tried that! It won't work. That is why I came to _you _".

"well, I don't know how to get it off either. And even if I did know, I would let it on".

Artemis froze, the murderous look in her eyes intensifying to the point Aphrodite could have sworn she felt it burn her skin. It actually hurt a bit.

"You. Aren't. Going. To. Help?" Artemis said slowly, like she Aphrodite wouldn't understand it otherwise. Which she would. Totally.

Aphrodite took a step back, wary of the feral look in Artemis' eyes. She looked ready to strangle Aphrodite. Even more than at first. Aphrodite had apparently managed to get her even angrier, although she had no idea _how _exactly.

Artemis, obviously halfway to a futile attempt at murder, took a deep , she was trying to calm herself but it didn't seem to work. She still looked ready to attack Aphrodite and sent her to Tartarus.

She took a step towards Aphrodite and pointed her bow at her. The arrow on it wouldn't kill Aphrodite, her being immortal and all, but it would hurt. The scary, crazy look in Artemis'eyes wasn't helping either. It held the promise of future torture.

"You. Aren't. Going. To. HELP ME" Artemis half hissed- half screamed.

Aphrodite, not feeling safe in the company of the seemingly crazy goddess, took another careful step back. " Oh come on Arty! Don't do this, you know ichor everywhere would ruin my clothes! And it would like, hurt. I don't like hurt".

" DON'T CALL ME ARTY! And it is I don't like pain you nitwit".

Aphrodire shrugged. " Yeah whatever. Just don't hurt me. I can't help it you are in a bad moor, because you can't do something _fun _once".

"I don't need your kind of fun" Artemis hissed. She really looked like a wild animal, with a crazy look in her eyes and rumbled her teeth bared like that. Aphrodite couldn't remember the last time Artemis had been this angry. Probably never.

" And now, remove your repellent girdle , so I won't be bothered anymore by those moronic _males _". She said the last word like it was worse than the worst curse ever. Like it was worse than all the creatures trapped in Tartarus were combined.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes again. "Please, listen for once will ya? I have nothing to do with this! And it would be good for you to actually learn males are nice!".

"They aren't!". Before Artemis could start a rant on all the flaws of boys, Aphrodite grabbed her wrist and attempted to pull her along. Too bad for her Artemis had excellent reflexes and was a lot stronger.

Aphrodite found herself pushed against a tree with a knife on her throat, Artemis standing very close to her. Closer than she wanted her to be. " Artyyyy, remove the knife will ya? I have a date in a few secs".

"What? I don't understand a word you are saying!".

"The same here. You are starting to sound more like Athena. It's horrible".

" Urgh whatever. And I won't remove my knife!. What were you trying to do, you insult to everything remotely positive".

Aphrodite pouted. " That wasn't very nice. And I think I know who has done this! You see, I just remembered Hermes borrowed my girdle and-".

Artemis suddenly released her. " Hermes? Hermes! HERMES!" she screamed, her form flickering and the ground around her catching fire from the heat she was radiating.

Aphrodite nodded. "Yep. I think he might know who has done this".

Artemis face palmed. She made the fire disappear before she talked, conscious of the warmth creeping towards her. She didn't want to catch fire because of herself.

"You are so obtuse! Hermes is the miscreant that has done this!".

After giving Aphrodite one more annoyed look, Artemis walked away. Aphrodite followed her, deciding this could be interesting. Although she still didn't understand why Artemis had been so angry. Males following you was obviously something positive, duh. And what did obtuse mean?

She started to walk next to Artemis, deciding to just follow her and see what would happen. It might be very interesting.

" What are you dooooing?" .

Artemis didn't even look her way. "Go away!".

"No. What are you doooing?".

" Contemplating ways to murder a highly annoying love goddess".

" What is con tem plate?".

"It means consider. And now leave!".

"Nope". Artemis started to walk faster and Aphrodite followed her. Artemis kept trying to get Aphrodite to leave, but it was no use. The love goddess found this too interesting to leave. Besides, maybe she could convince Artemis to finally have some fun. With a male.

Artemis, after trying various ways to make her leave, surrendered. Aphrodite would never leave. No matter what she said or just tried to ignore her for the time being.

They reached Hermes' house and Artemis knocked on the door. And kept knocking on the door while she pressed her finger on the bell. " HERMES! OPEN THE DOOR" she screamed.

A squeaky and high pitched voice answered. " Hermes isn't home, leave a message after the weird beeping sound. Beep!".

Artemis rolled her eyes. Like that would work. " OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL TAKE IT DOWN YOU MORON!" she screamed.

When no one answered, Artemis shrugged. "Fine. Time to remove this annoying door then".

She jumped, turned in the air and used all her strength and weight when her foot touched the door. The poor door didn't survive it, and flew through the air thanks to Artemis'forceful kick. Artemis immediately ran into the house, searching for Hermes.

She saw him at the same moment he saw her. He was standing right next to her, close to his doorway. And looked frightened when he saw her murderous look and disheveled state.

He smiled sheepishly. " Hi Arty, I-".

Before he could say anything else, Artemis saw something happening that had happened all day. His eyes suddenly glazed, he was wearing a groofy grin and he looked at her with admiration.

"Oh bugger. Not him too!".

Hermes smiled at her. "Arty! You are here, in my house! How amazing, let's do something fun together".

Artemis groaned. "No! I am not doing anything you call fun! Get this thing of me, so I can murder you, you idiot!".

Hermes pouted. " Oh come on Arty, we could get some chocolade together and watch a movie. It would be fun!".

Artemis pushed him against the wall, holding her knife at his was getting a daily thing, it seemed. " I only want you to get it of me!".

Hermes smirked. "Ah. So my otherworldly good charms are already working. Sure thing, Arty. I will help you remove any piece of clothing you want".

Artemis gasped, horrified by that remark. And slapped him as hard as possible. " You pervert! _Never. _I meant I want you to remove that stupid girdle".

Hermes winked at her. "You are saying that now, but once you have tasted a piece of me, you will never have enough".

Artemis gagged. "I would rather listen to Apollo's haiku's".

"He! Surely, you don't hate me _that _much?".

" I do, I really do. How do I get this girdle of me, you fool?".

Hermes smiled. "Close your eyes and I will show it".

"Close my eyes, why do you want to- UG". Artemis words were cut off when soft lips met hers. She immediately reacted, this time breaking his nose and _kicking _him in his sensitive spot. He doubled over, grunting. She had kicked him even harder than his door.

She turned towards Aphrodite, who was standing behind her, watching the two with a dreamy smile. " Aphrodite!".

Aphrodite didn't react, she just kept staring at the air like it was all that existed.

Artemis rolled her eyes and punched should get her attention.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Aphrodite asked, rubbing her shoulder. She looked really offended.

"You were behaving very peculiar".

" Athena clone" Aphrodite muttered. Artemis ignored her.

" Don't you have anything that allows him to answer my questions instead of gawking at me?" Artemis asked, gesturing at Hermes who was groaning while muttering something about how love hurt.

Aphrodite pouted. " Why would you want that! Hartemis is sooooooo adorable!".

Artemis grunted. That woman was really getting on her nerves. " What is Hartemis? And just do something to make it stop!".

"You and Hermes of course! I just thought of it, he is your soulmate. Isn't it amaaaaazing?".

Artemis rolled her eyes. " No, it isn't. The word you are searching for is revolting. And now do something!".

At that moment, Hermes seemed to be recovered and smiled at Artemis. "Oh my Arty, what can I do to win your heart? Shall I recite a poem? Or a song? Do you like pizza or pancakes?".

Artemis gave him a cold look. " I would like it if you left me alone, told me how I can remove this girdle and then go to Tartarus".

"What? So you don't want me to carry you to bed, make love to you and have little Hermeses together? Or Hartemises?".

Artemis froze and slowly turned towards him. The look in her eyes would have been scary enough to get Zeus running, crying for his mommy. "What did you just say?".

"I said we shouldn't deny our glorious love any longer and bless the world by giving them our children. Right, my love? I - Ouch!". He groaned when Artemis suddenly kicked him in his stomach and somehow managed to kick his spine and break it, resulting in him immediately fainting, muterring about 'his' Artemis.

Artemis turned towards Aphrodite, by this time ready to scream in frustration. She really couldn't take more of this crap. " Aphrodite. _Do _something"she hissed.

Aphrodite smiled. "All right. I will go plan your wedding! Which colour do you want to be your wedding gown to be?".

Artemis face palmed. That woman could really never stop, could she? "_Aphrodite! _I am _not _going to marry. And especially not Hermes! And now, do something before I am going use you for target practise".

" Ah. And I'm not going to destroy Hartemis!".

"There is no Hartemis!".

"Not _yet _".

"There never will be! And now help me remove the thing or at least block its effects or something!".

" No will do. Hartemis is destined to happen. I am not going to change that".

Artemis took a step closer to Aphrodite, pointing her bow again at the love goddess. She gave Aphrodite her most threatening stare, ready to destroy the goddess and throw her remains into Tartarus.

Aphrodite swallowed. "Okay maybe I will do it. But on one condition!".

"And that is?".

" You will spend two days with Hermes and if you have, I will remove my girdle!".

Artemis snorted. "I would rather listen to my brother in the shower and his singing is almost as bad as his haiku's. He also sings haiku's under the shower, I unfortunately discovered".

Aphrodite crossed her arms. "Fine. Keep my girdle for another year, or two years or twohundred then. Because I'm not going to help if you don't promise".

Artemis narrowed her eyes again. " I could just force you".

" I will hide".

"I will find you".

"Not before every male has tried to seduce you, including your dear _daddy_"Aphrodite said with a smirk.

Artemis froze. " What did you just say!".

" You heard me darling. Zeus isn't immune to my girdle".

" I'm his daughter! He would never do anything _that _horrible to me".

" He would if you wear my girdle. He also screwed his own sister, you know. I don't think he would mind doing _you_".

Artemis took a step back, covering her ears in hope to block it, but it was already too late. Now she had images of her _father _doing _that _in her mind.

She shuddered. That would be revolting. But her father wouldn't do that to her, right?. " I don't believe you. He would never do that".

" Believe me or not, but it will be very uncomfortable days. Every male will follow you and try to get you, no matter what you do to them. And may I remind you, your brother is a male".

Artemis rolled her eyes. Like she didn't know that. " Yes, so? What is your point?".

Aphrodite smirked. " He will hit on you too".

Artemis froze again, horrified. She didn't know what would be worse; Apollo hitting on her or her father. Both would freak her out. But it wouldn't happen, she assured herself. Aphrodite was bluffing.

Aphrodite giggled. " I am not bluffing, you know. That girdle is irresistable and works with everyone. It has happened before. Now, are you going to snog with yourdearest brother or spend a few days with Hermes?".

Artemis snorted. "Neither. I'm going to capture you and torture you until you are willing to help me".

" Won't work. I will just go now and you will spend a few days in which every male tries to hit on you".

Artemis sighed and went over the options in her head. It would take her a day or so to find Aphrodite. And she couldn't bare the thought of Apollo flirting with _her. _It would be disgusting, humiliating and just abhorrent. The same goes for her father trying anything. Or spending another day chased by males. She didn't really have much choose if she looked at it that way..

Aphrodite offered Artemis her hand and smirked again. " Do we have a deal? Do you swear on the styx you will spend the next two days with Hermes?".

Artemis sighed and hesistantly grabbed the offered hand. "Fine. I will probably end up crazy, but deal. As long as you don't expect me to _kiss _him or anything".

Artemis shuddered. She _really _didn't want that. She wasn't going to break her vow and definitely not with Hermes.

Aphrodite smirked. " I would, but that is just pushing it. It has to happen spontanously! You just have to spend a few days with him, as long as you actually do stuff with , it is okay. Swear".

Artemis sighed. _There goes my pride, dignity and self-respect. I will never live this one down. _"I swear on the river styx I will spend two days in the company of Hermes, god of messengers"she heard herself say.

**So I will post another one-shot where Artemis spends time with Hermes, while she still wears the girdle. And maybe also one, or it will happen in the same one, where she meets Percy or some other boy/man from the books while she wears the girdle. Hope you enjoyed this. **


	3. Kiss me, I'm Hermes

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. This will be Artemis wearing the girdle and spending time with Hermes. Enjoy!**

"Ooooh Arty!". A loud, male voice suddenly screamed, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere in the house. He was being rather loud and annoying after all. And had been screaming for a good fifteen minutes.

A female with big, silver eyes and long,auburn hair in a ponytail groaned. She looked up from the book she was attempting to read to cast an angry glance in the direction of the annoying voice. She clearly didn't like the disturbance.

She was sitting on a big, comfortable couch that had animal skin hanging over it. On the floor was a carpet, made from animal skin, and across it was a big fire place with different items, including pictures of hunters and Apollo ( Not that she ever kept those around when he visited her), on it.

The room was designed to give off a certain feeling of happiness and peace. Which it had been giving until moments ago, when that voice ruined the peaceful atmosphere. The room was now filled with the annoyance and anger of a certain goddess.

This room was Artemis' living room, of her house on Olympus of course, and before all of this had happened, it had been one of her favorite places. One of the only places indoors she really liked. A place to rest after a difficult hunt and to enjoy some quiet time.

She had decorated her house with animal skin and heads and the walls and floor were soft colours, brown and green. The furniture was all simple, but comfortable and there were extra rooms for when her hunters stayed here. Which happened almost never.

It was a big house, actually a palace, but it still felt like a home. She had always loved it to sit at the couch , reading a book and enjoying warmth that came from the fireplace. Yes, she had always loved it until.. now.

It was the first day she had to spend with Hermes and he had already managed to drive her insane after two hours with his insane and extremely annoying behavior.

He had sung for her, he had quoted William shakespear and called her his Julia, he had offered her muffins ( and made a comment that had made her blush and shoot him) and he had even offered to ask Apollo to help him with creating a book full of poems that would be about her, his love muffin. Which was when she had shot him again and hoped he would leave her alone. He had, but only for roughly half an hour. Sadly.

Artemis sighed and burried herself in her book, hoping against hope that he would just leave. Or annoy someone else.

She couldhear footsteps and already smelled him , he was wearing a very strong but oddly nice aftershave, but didn't look up from her book. She didn't want to see him or have to talk to him. All she wanted was tranquility.

She kept her eyes on the book, determined to ignore him. Maybe he would get the message and leave her alone if she did so. Although she doubted it. The man was really stubborn.

She counted his steps and knew he was now standing before her, probably looking at her with pleading puppy dog eyes, but she still didn't look up. She kept reading.

After a few minutes, her book was suddenly grabbed from her. She tried to grab it , but he made sure she couldn't.

"He! Give me that back" she said and looked up at a grinning Hermes. She wanted to start a rant or shoot him, but was too stunned to do anything when she saw him. Saw what he was wearing.

He was wearing a green loincloth with panther stripes on it- which didn't hide anything from her view actually-, had made his hair a little longer and was offering her a bouquet of flowers and chocolate in the shape of a heart. He didn't wear anything beside the small loincloth, which meant Artemis could see his entire body. There was only one thing hidden from view and poorly.

She closed her mouth and took a deep breath. This really was getting on her nerves.

"Hermes"she said slowly and he smiled and nodded. " Yes, my love? My Julia, the sole reason I am happy and willing to live".

Artemis was getting really annoyed with the lovesick nonsense he was telling her all the time, but she decided to let it slip. She had other, more significant questions. Besides, she didn't think she wanted to know where he got all the nonsense about her being Julia and all.

" Okay first of all; I am NOT your love, nor will I ever be. I would rather be locked in a room for the rest of my live to listen to my brother's haiku's and singing. Secondly; stop calling me love, Julia or anything else that is just nonsense. And thirdly. Why on EARTH are you dressed like that".

Hermes shrugged and pushed the flowers and chocolate in her hands. " Simple. You like hunting a lot and I got this marvellous idea while I was watching Tarzan. Since you like the forest so much, I figured I would dress up as Tarzan to please you, my love".

He winked at her. " Me Tarzan, you Jane" he said and took a step towards her. He had his arms spread wide and beamed at her.

Artemis immediately picked up her bow and pointed it at him, arrow ready to pierce his heart. " Don't. Even. Think. About. _It _"she hissed.

Hermes stopped. " You don't need to fire an arrow at me, oh beautiful goddess of the moon. Cupid has already pierced my heart and ignited an undying flame of passion for you".

Artemis grunted. She just wanted to go back to her book, but Hermes kept bugging her. She hated the fact that she had to spend time with him. Especially when he acted like _this. _

"Shut up. Stop calling me love or anything alike and go change! I definitely don't want to see this. Urgh Hermes, you are barely clothed! It's disgusting".

Hermes pouted. " But don't you want to hunt with me and I will show you around and have my gorilla buddies and-".

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Artemis, unable to put up with it anymore, shouted. She was really mad by now. It was just too much. she couldn't take all this nonsense anymore.

Hermes took a step towards her. " Careful my love, you are going to hurt yourself. You will need your beautiful voice, my love".

Artemis barely refrained from killing him. And only because she knew he couldn't be killed. "I. AM. NOT. YOUR LOVE!" she screamed.

Hermes shook his head. "Of course you are. You are my muze, my Julia and the best thing in my life. I am Bonnie, you Clyde".

Artemis face palmed. He really was an hopeless idiot. " You are truly an idiot. Bonnie is the woman! You would be Clyde".

"Ah! My love, you have confessed you love me just as much. In promise you we will be inseperable and not get killed by the police!".

Artemis only had two words to say to that. "Leave. _Now! _".

" But- but Bonnie-".

" Stop calling me that! And if you really love me, you will leave me alone!".

Hermes lay his hand over his heart, his eyes widened. " Oh cruel woman, you have just broken my heart".

He pouted again, his eyes widening and puppy dog eyes ready for the show. " ArtyyY?" he whined.

Artemis, who had been looking at her book again, looked up and sighed. "Yes Hermes?".

He took a few step towards her. " My lips are hurting. Will you kiss it better?".

Artemis narrowed her eyes. " No. But I will fire an arrow at your heart if you don't leave immediately".

Hermes made a strangled noice. "Oh love, why would you hurt me so? Please stop playing hard to get Arty, I- Ouch!".

His pleading tone changed to one of agony when Artemis made a gesture and a very heavy and somehow burning hot trophy fell on his foot. He danced around the room, holding his feet and screaming.

Artemis smiled. " Well Tarzan, you certainly sound like a wild animal" she teased.

He stopped screaming and sniffed. "That was mean Arty". He did look a bit hurt, but Artemis didn't feel bad about it. Especially not since his hurt look was quickly replaced with a grin.

He bowed. " but I will do anything to make my lady smile".

Artemis immediately stopped smiling and narrowed her eyes at him. " I am NOT your lady! And leave me alone, I want to read it".

Hermes sighed, looked at his feet and started walking towards the door. " As you wish, you-whose-beauty-doesn't-have-a-name".

Artemis merely rolled her eyes in reply and continued reading, ignoring Hermes' sighs and overly dramatic antics. He wouldn't get her to ask him to stay, not in a million years, with that kind of behavior. Or any behavior really.

After a lot of tear swiping and reminders they belonged together, Hermes finally moved somehwere else to do... something.

Artemis had never been relieved like this. She happily focused on her book again, determined to ignore a certain messengers god. That shouldn't be too difficult, especially since her book was so interesting.

Artemis didn't know how long she had been reading when she suddenly heard something. Something indistinctive. It sounded like.. singing.

When Artemis looked up from her book, she was convinced by now it was singing, she saw Hermes walking inside, no longer wearing a loincloth. Instead, he wore a green shirt that had a picture of himself, together with the words Kiss me, I'm Hermes.

She groaned. He walked towards her, a giant smile on his face, and kept singing. "I like my whiskey,And I love to dance,So if you're feeling as lucky as me, take a chance,And kiss me, I'm Hermes!" he sang, walking towards her.

Artemis sighed. " No. I'm not going to kiss you. Leave me alone!".

Hermes ignored her and kept singing while walking towards her. "I'm no saint, I'm no sinner,Of that there's no doubt. 'll tell you the truth,I am the one that your grandmother warned you about...".

Artemis was a little surprised to find out he had a really good voice, but quickly dismissed that thought. No matter how good his voice was, she wasn't going to kiss him!

"Hermes. Go away! I am NOT going to kiss you, no matter how many times you say Kiss me, I'm Hermes".

Hermes shrugged. "I'm not leaving until you kiss me!".

Artemis immediately reacher for her bow, but was surprised when she found there was nothing. Someone must have taken it, because she hadn't replaced it.

She widened her eyes. "Hermes! Where is my bow and - Stop that!".

She quickly got of the couch and jumped out of the way when Hermes suddenly tried to jump on her and kiss her. He landed on the couch instead of her.

"Hermes.. Stop that!".

He jumped of the couch and walked towards her, reminding her of a panther she had once hunted. Although his composure and eyes were those of a predator, his grin was the same stupid grin he always wore.

" Nope. I _have _to kiss you, you know" he said, smirking.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "No, you don't. You just _want _it".

Hermes pointed to something above her head in response. Artemis sighed, knowing this would probably just be a distraction, but decided to humour the idiot and look up.

" Mistletoe? It isn't even christmas!" she exclaimed, her eyes focused on the little plant above her and therefore not noticing the fact that Hermes got a lasso from somewhere and threw it towards her.

The next thing she knew, was that she was pulled towards Hermes, bound by a lasso. She was pressed against him, with their hips touching and his hands on her hips. She was definitely not happy.

Hermes grinned and looked down at her. " Well hello cowgirl. Ready for your kiss".

"I'm not under the misletoe!" Artemis protested, hoping this would make the idiot hesitate. Maybe that would be a good reason to stop. Very maybe.

" Actually, you are"he said, still grinning.

Artemis stole a quick glance above her and indeed, the misletoe was above her head. She groaned. Great. Now she had a problem.

Hermes bent down to kiss her, but she swiftly cut the lasso, escape his grip and kicked him in his stomach at the same time.

While he fell down with a muttered ouch! , she ran away. As fast as she could, not even bothering looking back. She knew where she was going.

_Oaths to the styx be damned! I am going to end this riducule. I will let Apollo deal with his best friend, that way my brother at least serves a purpose _Artemis thought while running towards Apollo's house. Her brother would help her.

She ran faster when she noticed Hermes was running behind her, still wearing that T-shirt that said Kiss me, I'm Hermes, and was trying to hit her with tranquilizer darts. He managed to hit several nymphs, plants and a bunch of statues. But he didn't hit her.

Artemis ran even harder and reached Apollo's house. She rang the bell and shouted. "APOLLO! OPEN!".

After a few seconds, in which Artemis got rather annoyed, Apollo opened the door, wearing tight jeans, sunglasses and a T-shirt that said; I'm hot, I'm the sun god.

Artemis pushed him aside and slipped inside, shutting the door. Panting, she turned towards him. "What took you so long! If it had taken any longer, he would have gotten me!".

Apollo only stared at her before grinning. " Why is there a misletoe floating above you, my dear Arty? Do you want a kiss?".

He bent forward and Artemis pushed him away. " No! You have to help me and- Oh no". She froze, horrified when she saw the look in his eyes. A glazed, lustful look. A look Hermes had been wearing all day.

She realized Aphrodite had been right; no one was immune to the girdle. Not even her own brother, who was now eying her like she was a piece of meat. A really tasty piece of meat.

He took another step towards her. "Hmm, come on Arty, don't be a partypooper. Give me a little kiss, you know you want it!".

"No! Leave me alone, you creep!".

She walked away from Apollo , but he and that blasted mistletoe followed her. There was no way to escape.

He smiled at her, a weird look in his eyes. Come on Arty, you know you want to have this- he gestured at himself- hotness".

" No thank you"she said, trying of something that would help her escape her crazy brother. She could just beat him senseless, but it wasn't his fault he suddenly acted like this. Well, not entirely.

Just when she seriously contemplated hitting Apollo with one of his gigantic mirrors, the door flew through the room. Hermews stormed in , shouting a weird battle cry.

"Awoe-a! Get your hands of Bonnie, not-clyde" Hermes screamed and Apollo paused at the sight of one of his best friends storming inside, now dropping a pink battering ram.

" What are you doing here?" Apollo asked, groaning.

" I'm here to rescue one damsel in distress, also called Arty, of course!" Hermes said proudly.

Apollo pouted. "Not fair! I saw her first".

" Ooooooh you didn't!".

"Did!".

"Didn't!".

"Did ! I was there when she was born hah!".

Artemis groaned. "You weren't! I'm the oldest, I was already born when you were!".

Apollo winked at her. " Ah, so you dug younger men, my dear sis!".

" I do not! I do not 'dug' men at all, whatever it means!".

Apollo smiled at her. "Well, it means you want this piece of hotness of course!".

Hermes snorted. "She wants me, you moron!".

Apollo turned his attention back to Hermes. " No way!".

"Yes way! We are Bonny and Clyde".

" We aren't "Artemis said, but Hermes ignored her.

Apollo narrowed his eyes. "I saw her first! I call dibs".

" No way, _I _call dibs".

"I AM NOT SOME POSSESSION YOU IDIOTIC MALES "Artemis, fedd up with their behavior, screamed when they tried to call dibs on her. She really didn't want that.

"Sorry Arty!" they both said, looking down at their feet for a moment and cowering under her death glare. They looked up again when she nodded and calmed down a little.

Apollo sighed. "Only one way to settle this"he said. He wore a serious and slightly sad expression.

Hermes nodded. "Only one way".He too, looked sad and serious.

"DUEL! Winner gets Arty!" they suddenly screamed and ran towards them , both screaming loudly.

Artemis tried to stop them, but it was futile. Nothing would stop the two idiots from fighting like two little toddlers over sweets.

Soon, they were screaming and running after each other, trying to shoot each other... with paintballs.

Artemis tried to ignore all the battle cries, shouting and the sound of various breaking objects.

She tried to read her book , but looked up when Apollo laughed hysterically and screamed; you will never get me. It reallt was hard to focus with all the screaming going on.

"And people still wonder why I hate males so much"she muttered.

**I do not own Kiss me, I'm Irish either. Neither the saying/ tradition or the song. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. A smelly surprise

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Or Greek mythology. **

**I dedicate this chapter to the amazing ro781727. This was her/his? idea, I am only writing it:) Without ro781727, I wouldn't have written this. Thank you for all your help and I hope you like the chapter! **

**Oh and To make something clear; this chapter happens before the last two. It is when Artemis hasn't visited Aphrodite yet and is pursued by men. Enjoy!**

Artemis sighed and glared at the men watching her. They seemed to be around the age of thirty. One had light blond hair, with blue eyes and reminded her of her brother Apollo. She found him the most annoying. The other had black hair and dark green eyes.

They were both grinning and eyeing her like all men had been doing for the past hours. With a look filled with lust and interest. Like she was something they really wanted. They looked at her like predators and it was starting to get seriously on her nerves.

She gripped her bow tighter, wishing she could just shoot them or hurt them in another way, but she didn't want to act suspicious. There were too many mortals around and their was only so much the mist could do. Even an Olympian goddess had her limits when it came to manipulating the mist.

Besides, she couldn't kill or harm every man that looked at her because of that stupid girdle. Sadly.

It would mean she had to kill practically every man and even she , with all her hatred for males, wouldn't kill that many males. It would be stupid to do so. It would only draw attention to her and it would take time. Time she couldn't afford losing. Because she couldn't afford to lose any time at all.

She was at the docks of San Fransisco, together with her hunters. They were here for Nereus, also known as the Old Man Of The Sea. The man that had all the answers, even to things her brother's oracle hadn't.

It stung Artemis'pride, but she needed his help. No matter what she tried, the girdle that was tied around her waist wouldn't come off. And she desperately wanted it off her.

She had woken with it this morning and had spent hours trying anything she knew to get it off. Changing to her true form, hitting at it with an hammer, using a sword... Nothing worked.

Eventually, Artemis had to admit she wouldn't be able to get the thing off her. She had tried about anything and nothing had worked. She wouldn't be the one to get it off. She needed someone else to get it off her.

She had no idea as to why she was wearing it, but she knew she couldn't cope with it for long. Men were staring at _her. _ A lot of men.

They all looked the same at her, with grins and glazed eyes. Like they wanted nothing more than to punce on her. Some had even whistled or called after her. Which she hadn't accepter, of course. Let's just say their perspective of life had changed after that.

Others had been staring while she was in her twelve year old form, the pedophiles! How dared they stare at a girl while they were grown man. How dared they to stare at her, the virgin goddess of the hunt! Not that you would expect a twelve year old to be that, but still. They should respect her.

Right now, she didn't look like normally. Instead of twelve, she looked about twenty, with auburn, long hair in a ponytail, a slender, tall figure and piercing silvery eyes like always. She was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt and a backpack. Although that was only what she was wearing to human eyes. She was actually wearing her hunter uniform, bow, arrows and hidden knives in her boots and straped around her waist, close to that stupid girdle.

She had altered her form a bit to make their group look a little less suspiscious. A group of teenagers would attract too much attention. People would start asking questions if there wasn't an adult with them.

Which was why Artemis was currently a very sour looking twenty year old woman. Sour looking because of all the men that were looking at her like she was a piece of tasty meat. And because she had to go here and ask for help. She hated asking, or demanding, help.

She was quite occupied with glaring at all the men that were grinning at her and winking. They sometimes tried to walk towards her, but she gave them cold looks or just used her powers to make them change their mind and turn away. That didn't stop the winking and whistling though.

She rolled her eyes at their behavior. Like she would ever be interested in them. They were childish and feckless, a waste of time. She hated males like them, that chased after pretty girls and broke their hearts.

The only reason she was here, was because she wanted to ask Nereus how to get that girdle off before killing - or harming- all the men that had been staring.

She was lost in a very pleasant daydream in which she stalked all the men - that had been turned into chickens- to slowly kill them and throw them into Tartarus when she smelled something.

She immediately halted, turning her nose in the direction of the familiar - and horrible- scent. It seemed to be fairly close, although it was so strong you could probably smell it from a long distance.

Artemis sighed. That must be it. Nothing could smell like that except _him. _Only he could smell like hot seaweed, dead fish and brine. Like the bad side of the ocean.

Artemis had always enjoyed the ocean, not at much at the forest but she still liked it, but she didn't like this. This smell was nothing she would like. He smelled like the ocean all right, but not an ocean she wanted to be near.

If she hadn't been desperate, she would have turned and gotten away as quickly as possible. Anything to escape that horrible stench and the man that it belonged to.

Thalia, who was walking next to her, grunted. "Ugh. The dude really stinks!".

She gave Artemis an concerned look. "Are you sure about this my lady? I mean, we could also ask Aphrodite or Ap-".

" I want ask Apollo! He is already arrogant enough, claiming he saved me and all. He will never let me live this down! And Aphrodite won't even help. She will just let the stupid thing on and laugh at my misery".

Thalia shrugged. "Probably. I'm just not sure the .. alternative is any better".

Artemis sighed. "Well, I don't have much choice, now do I? If I ever want to get that thing off me, I have to know how to do it. And he is supposed to have all the answers".

Thalia nodded. "As you wish, my lady. Just be careful, all right? He is disgusting, and I'm not just talking about the smell".

After a nodd of Artemis and a reassurance she would be careful, Thalia walked away.

She walked towards the rest of the hunters, who were standing behind Artemis. She muttered something to them and they spread, all standing somewhere else.

They were still close, close enough to see, hear and help her where needed, but not so close that it would look odd.

Artemis straightened and walked towards the smell after another look at her hunters, who were smiling encouragely at her. _Great. I could be hunting and doing something useful right now. Instead, I am searching for someone who smells so bad you can smell him before you see him. Stupid males. I don't even care the girdle made them behave like that. I will punish them nonetheless. Just like I will punish Aphrodite. It is her stupid girdle that makes all those disgusting males follow me around. _

Silently cursing a certain goddess in her head, Artemis walked towards the smell. She could see him now; an old, fat man with a long, yellowish beard who wore pyjamas and a fuzzy bathrobe. Nereus.

Artemis almost turn back then. She wasn't scared or anything, but she didn't want to talk to him. She didn't even want to be near him, much less talk to him. She normally already didn't like it to be near males, but this was even worse. He just smelled so horrible. And didn't look any better.

She contemplated just going to Olympus to ask Aphrodite or someone else to help her, but she decided this would be easier.

And hopefully, less embarressing. Aphrodite would let her beg or do something horrible before helping. And the other gods probably wouldn't be able to help either. Besides,she didn't want them to know she couldn't get the girdle off her. It was humiliating. She should be able to do it.

She took another step towards Nereus, until she stood next to him. He seemed to be asleep, his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

Artemis cleared her throat, hoping it would wake him. It didn't. She cleared her throat again, a little louder and said his name, hoping this would have some sort of result. " Nereus".

The man didn't move , looking more dead than alive. He certainly smelled like something dead.

Artemis rolled her eyes. Most people would think the man was sleeping really deep or maybe even dead, but she wasn't fooled. She could detect his calm breathing and had seen his eyelids flicker for a second. She had the feeling he was just ignoring her, hoping she would go away, and she _didn't _like it. Not at all.

She glanced around her, contemplating what to do next. She had a few options.

Her hunters were still watching her silently, ready to help her when she needed them. There were some homeless guys around, but apart from them, no one.

After contemplating walking away or shooting him, Artemis decided she would do something else. Something not so drastic as actually hurting him, but also not something as silly as walking away. She wouldn't give up now she was here.

She snapped her fingers and immediately, Nereus was hit by a shower of ice cold water.

He cursed and jumped, his eyes opening immediately. "He! What the hell do you- Lady Artemis".

His eyes widened when he recognized her and his signature frown was replaced by a smile. He rubbed his hands and took a step towards her, smiling.

Artemis, startled by the sudden change of expression and behavior, resisted the urge to take a step back. She didn't trust that smile. It seemed to promise trouble.

And he smelled even worse now he was close. Even she had trouble holding her food inside now he was this near. The cold shower hadn't improved his horrible stench, like she had hoped it would. But then again, nothing probably could.

She gave him a quick nod, not showing her disgust. " Nereus. I want you to answer my question".

Artemis was startled when Nerues took another step towards her, now standing much too close for her opinion. The stench was really bad and Artemis actually felt nauseous. She had never smelled anything this horrible before.

He smiled at her, his eyes quickly going over her. That was when Artemis realized something was terribly wrong. He behaved very peculiar. Not like she had expected he would behave. Which would be trying to get away from her, not any closer.

" Of course.. of course, but first.."he said absently.

Artemis raised one of her eyebrows, trying to stay calm and ignore her instincts that were screaming she should either flee or fight.

"And what may this thing be? I don't- Ah!".

Artemis let out a surprised squeak when Nereus suddenly jumped in her direction, attempting to grab her. She quickly side-stepped and avoided being captured by the smelly god.

He tripped and tried to regain his balance. Her bow and arrows were in her hand and pointed at him by the time he recovered.

He turned towards her and she remembered what she had forgotten at first; the girdle's influence. It worked on _any _male. She had been foolish to go to Nereus while wearing a girdle that probably changed him into a lovesick, lust-filled idiot. _Not _smart.

Her hunters started to come closer, but she motioned they should stay behind. She could take him herself. It wasn't like he was extremely powerful. And she was an Olympian goddes, she should be able to handle him on her own.

Besides, they could help her better if they stayed away from the smelly god. If they didn't pass out from the horrible smell, they wouldn't do much good close anyway. They could better stay behind and fire arrows at him if he tried anything again.

Nereus narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't nice of you, beautiful" he said.

Artemis rolled her eyes. " I wasn't trying to be nice. Just answer my question and stay _away _from me. Or I will fire an arrow at every piece of your disgusting body".

Nereus snorted and came closer. " Not smart of you eh? Threatening the person you need".

"I do not need you! I just want an answer" Artemis said and immediately jumped out of the way and fired a few arrows at Nereus when he tried to grab her again.

He stumbled but didn't fall. The arrows hit him, but all the filth on his skin worked like a shield; he didn't seem even slightly hurt. He just kept advancing on her, a crazy look in his eyes.

Artemis fired more arrows, hoping she would harm him if she fired enough. Which didn't work, as he kept coming closer and reached for her again.

" I said stay away! And give me my answer".

Nereus ignored her, pouncing on her again while she danced away and fired arrows at him. The hunters were firing arrows too, resulting in a rain of arrows flying towards Nereus. Who all hit him.

He didn't seem disturbed and kept trying to grab Artemis. She danced out of the way, always keeping out of reach. This went on for some time; Artemis dodging Nereus and trying to hit him with arrows while her hunters were firing arrows from some distance.

Artemis tried some other things, like a knife, but nothing seemed to really harm Nereus. She could hit him, but he might be quick enough to grab her. Besides, she wouldn't survive being that close to him. He stunk too much.

Nereus stumbled again and Artemis jumped away from him when it happened. Before she had time to react, a gulf of sea water hit her and made her slip. Her head hit the ground and she blinked slowly, trying to get her vision to clear. She had hit the floor really hard.

Before she could get up , or someone could do anything, Neseus literally jumped on her and pushed his tongue in her mouth. He pinned her to the ground using his heavy body.

Artemis, slightly dizzy from her fall, felt like throwing up when it happened. It was.. horrible. Worse than anything that had ever happened in her life.

He used way too much tongue and he didn't taste any better than he smelled. His smell was really strong this close and combined with the awful sensation of his kiss, it made Artemis very, very nauseous.

She bit his tongue hard, planted her knee in his stomach and threw him off her. He screamed in agony when she nearly bit of the tip of his tongue and landed on his back, so hard you could hear a weird sound which was normally associated with bones breaking.

She swiped her mouth and actually gagged before she, furious, pounced at him.

" ARGH! YOU PIG! REVOLTING, OBTUSE THICK-HEADED _MALE _" she screamed while running towards the spot he was laying on the ground while holding his hurt stomach. Blood was dripping down his mouth, no doubt from his tongue, and he looked miserable.

Artemis didn't care. All she cared about now, was punishing him. He would have to pay for pushing his tongue in her mouth. It was abhorrent.

Her blood boiling, she fired an arrow at his stomach before breaking his nose and grabbing his hear to pull him up. She hold him in the air for a second before actually throwing him a few feet away, causing him to whimper.

He managed to sit up and tried to get away from her, but she threw a knife at his hand and managed to hit him, keeping him to his spot on the ground.

She walked towards him , anger overtaking her. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been this furious. Maybe she hadn't even been this furious before.

She stood before him and looked down at the whimpering and pleading god. " Oh please, lady Artemis, do not hurt me! I just wanted-".

She interrupted him. " I don't care! I know what you _wanted. _Tartarus is too good for you!"she hissed and Nereus looked frightened. Really frightened.

She wanted to hit him harder than ever when he suddeny got up, pushed her and jumped into the water. She just saw him changing form before he disappeared in the water.

Artemis screamed, from anger not pain, and ran after him. Without thinking, only wanting to punish the revolting pig, she jumped into the water. And recognized her mistake almost immediately.

Nereus was a sea deity and strongest in the water. It would be harder to beat him when he was in the water, his element. Especially when logic didn't exist in his world and all he cared about was getting her.

She was pulled under by some force and couldn't get away. She strugled, trying to release the grip held on her.

She might be a goddess, but water wasn't her element. She couldn't exactly breathe underwater like Poseidon. It wasn't like she would drown, it just wasn't a pleasant feeling t be underwater.

And for some reason, this water was really dark. She couldn't really see anything. Which made it harder to escape the thing that was holding her prisoner.

She kicked the thing that held her ankle and thanfully it let go. She immediately swam away, trying to put as much distance between her and the thing as possible.

Artemis wanted to swim to the surface, but the thing suddenly yanked her hair and pulled her against him, roughly putting something that distinctly felt like lips on her own lips. It was even worse than the first time.

Even angrier now, Artemis kicked the thing, she assumed it was Nereus, but she felt it change form. It changed from something human-like to something slimy and not so human-like.

The next thing she knew, was that a large snake-like thing was wrapped around her and pulled her along with it. She fought it, but it was really strong. She wouldn't escape by using strength, so much was sure.

Artemis focused for a second, ignoring the slimy skin against her own, and managed to change form herself and escape.

In her dolphin form, she quickly swam to the surface and tried to get the thing behind her to leave. She still couldn't see it.

She felt something coming towards her in the water and quickly turned, managing to avoid being hit by the thing that seemed to be a white shark. Nereus, no doubt.

He turned and swam towards her again, intending to hit her side and capture her. It would certainly make her dizzy and disorientated if he managed to hit her.

She quickly turned herself and jumped when he was near enough, ending at his other side. She immediately used her body and speed to her advantage and swam against him, sending him away from her.

Changing form again, she grabbed the dock and pulled herself up. She had never been more relieved to be out of the water.

She coughed akwardly, the smell in her mouth horrible. Not only did she feel breathless, she also had a painful feeling in her chest - no doubt caused by being underwater for a long time- and felt like she would vomit every minute.

To make it even worse, she was drenched and sea weed was stuck in her hair, along with something that seemed to be oil. She felt cold, wet and dirty. Normally she wouldn't mind that much, but now she did. It felt far from good.

Artemis just wanted to get up and away from the dock to get some fresh air, when an hand grabbed her ankle and tried to pull her back into the water.

She grabbed the dock with her hands, also using her nails, and kicked backwards. And was satisfied when she hit something and felt the hand release her ankle.

When the hand let her ankle go, she turned until she was on her back instead of her stomach and kicked at the head that had appeared.

She scrambeled backwards and tried to get up but before she could do so, Nereus suddenly jumped out of the water- some blood and her foot print on his face- and somehow managed to land on top of her.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the ground. She was now trapped beneath him and couldn't move.

Artemis tried to fight him , but before she could get him off, something was poured down her throat. She coughed a little and felt herself go sick again.

After pushing Nereus off her and hitting him so hard on his head his skull might have broken, she opened her mouth to say something. Except it wasn't words that came out of her mouth.

"BURP!".

Artemis covered her mouth with one hand, horrified. She had just burped insanely loud. Even louder than those disgusting males normally did. And she spread the smell of carbonated drink. It was embarressing.

Her hunters, that had been running towards her to help, stopped abruptly and covered their mouths, trying to stiffle their giggles. They obviously had to try very hard to not laugh.

There was one hunter who didn't bother though. That hunter being her loyal lieutenant, Thalia.

Instead of trying to look indifferent, Thalia pointed at her and started laughing hysterically. The other girls looked shocked at first, but quickly joined in the laughter.

Soon, they were all pointing at her and laughing. They actually started crying because they laughing so loud.

Artemis glared at them, less than happy to be laughed at, but managed a strained smile. It was sort of funny, she supposed.

Sighing, she managed to stand up and turn towards them. she crossed her arms and gave her hysterically laughing hunters a stern look. " Girls. Stop laughing immediately"she said.

The hunters tried to stop laughing, but every time they had managed it, they started over again. They doubled over, cluthing their stomachs and shaking with laughter.

Artemis shook her head. Okay, it had been funny, but not _that _funny, right?

She sighed. " Girls. Come on. Surely, it isn't _that _funny, is it?".

Thalia was the only one who even tried to answer through her laughing fit. She said something that sounded like; " Twa you vase" but probably meant; "It was your face!", which still didn't explain that much.

Artemis waited patiently until they were all done laughing and turned towards her lieutenant. " Thalia. Do tell me, why were you all laughing like that?".

Thalia almost got another laughing fit, but managed to compose herself enough to answer the question.

" Because of your face, my lady! You should have seen your expression! I'm sorry, but it was just too funny".

Artemis frowned, but didn't say anything. It would be childish to become mad because her hunters had been having fun. No matter how tempting it was to punish them for laughing. Besides, the last bit had been funny, she supposed.

She gestured towards the unconscious Nereus. " Aha. I get it. So what should we do with this?".

Thalia and the rest of the hunters looked at Nereus and their expressions immediately hardened. Had they been smiling at first, now they were looking very angry.

Thalia turned towards Artemis and shrugged. " I would say we cover his horrible smell with meat sauce and drop him somewhere in the woods where a lot of wild animal are. Really hungry wild animal. Let's see how much he likes being hunted. Or we could drop him into a desert or-".

Artemis silenced her and smiled. "Meat sauce? Desert? Thalia, where do you get these ideas?".

Thalia shrugged. " I don't know. Maybe I have read it somewhere or something. The meat sauce thing might work, if we use enough meat sauce. Otherways, animals would smell his scent. We might have to pour a lot of fresh water on him first".

Smiling mischieviously, she added" And on you".

Everyone held their breath, awaiting Artemis'reaction. Which was raising her eyebrows slightly.

"I beg your pardon? Why would you pour water on me?".

" Well, I don't want to offend you lady Artemis, but you sorta stink yourself".

The other girls nodded slowly, looking at her with curious and weary expressions. They obviously were afraid she would get angry.

Artemis sighed and shuddered. "Well, he _did _ugh kiss me. It was revolting. I want to swallow an entire backpack of peppermint or something. And I suppose I could use a shower. Let's walk back to camp".

She gestured at Nereus and he disappeared. " He will have to answer questions without getting caught from now on. And be punished in another way"she explained when the hunters looked at her.

The hunters looked at their mistress , but didn't say anything, deciding it would be safer to not comment. Like they didn't comment on her clothes and the smell coming from her. Although they kept glancing and giggling.

Neither Artemis or the hunters had noticed the red light of a camera near by or noticed it disappearing to reappear in the hands of a laughing love goddess.

" Perfect. Oh, the things I can use this for ,Artemis.."she whispered and laughed.

**All right, that was chapter four. I might do another one where she runs into Percy ( I ship Pertemis, just like Pothena and Hartemis- sort of). I also will do a few about Hestia wearing the girdle. And one where Aphrodite blackmails Artemis. For now, this is it. Hope you enjoyed! And oh the meat sauce thing was from a book by Anthony Horowitz called granny, which I read when I was eight or something. Sorry, couldn't really think of a way to punish Nereus for his horrible, horrible crime. **


	5. Baby Business

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I know, I'm heart-broken too. Oh and this chapter is once again dedicated to the amazing ro781727, who has helped me enormously by giving me his ideas ( yes people it's a boy! Sorry ro, I couldn't help myself) and always being helpful and sharing his opinion of things. Once again, I owe you. Enjoy!**

**Warning; Contains Pothena at the end ( No kisses, just insinuations )**

"Lady Aphrodite, I need your-".

Hestia abruptly stopped talking when she walked into Aphrodite's house and she saw the love goddess wasn't alone, like she had hoped she would be.

It may have been a bit silly of her not to anticipate this, but there was a man in Aphrodite's living room. A tall man with flame-filled eye sockets, wearing tight black jeans and a motor jacket over a muscle shirt. He was musculiar and handsome, with an oiled crew cut. He also looked rather mean, with a nasty little smirk permanent on his face.

On a chair next to him lay his shield and a motorhelmet with flames on it. Apart from the shield, he also had a few knives strapped to his waist and there was a rather large gun on the same chair where his shield and motorhelmet were.

When Hestia took another look at the motorhelmet, she saw something that reminded her that she didn't liked Ares. Because he was mean and there was nothing he liked more than fighting and causing trouble. Hestia hated fighting.

The motorhelmet was actually a human skull, slightly changed so you could wear it as a helmet, and painted with something that looked suspisciously like blood. Hestia couldn't decide from what creature the blood came, either an animal or human. She didn't even want to know actually.

Aphrodite, who was sitting next to Ares with her hand on his knee and a little, seductive smile on her face, turned her attention towards Hestia. She had red hair and green, almond shaped eyes. Her summer dress left her shoulders and legs bare.

She seemed slightly amused and very interested. She tilted her head a bit and smiled at Hestia. It wasn't a particularly nice smile.

" Hello dear. What can I do for you? Did you came here for tea too?".

She motioned to the table before her and Hestia suddenly noticed there were various things on it. A tea set, a box filled with teabags, cookies, scones, cakes, sugar and little heart-shaped sandwiches with asparagus, avocado and chocolat spread. Obviously all meant for a brunch.

Next to all that, were little bowls with different types of food; chocolat, oysters ( Hestia raised her eyebrows when she saw that. Why would anyone eat oysters when drinking tea?), bananas and figs. She couldn't imagine Aphrodite and Ares eating all of it. It was just so much.

But then again, Ares did eat like a pig. He ate everything and he ate unbelievable proportions. Hestia sometimes thought he had multiple stomachs, or he wouldn't have been able to eat so much.

Aphrodite could also eat a lot and did exactly that on various occasions, so maybe they would manage to eat it all together. Except she couldn't imagine that they wanted to spend their time together eating. That wasn't like them.

She didn't want to think about what exactly they did when they were together- Ah! Bad images!- , but she was certain it wasn't eating.

Pushing her thoughts from momentarily from her mind, seriously she didn't even want to think about _that _, she tried to focus on Aphrodite. She did need her help after all. Desperately.

She smiled back and gave a polite nod in Ares'direction. He was sitting on the pink, heart-shaped love seat and didn't look exactly interested. He looked rather bored and annoyed now she had entered and no doubt interrupted something.

" Hello Lady Aphrodite, lord Ares, how are you today? And no, I am not here for tea. Speaking of tea, why do you have so much food and such an interesting choice of food? I didn't know there were people who ate oysters during tea time".

Aphrodite laughed softly, her laugh melodious and perfect, and shrugged. She had a rather misschievious look that made Hestia wonder if it had been smart to say anything about the food.

" Oh well. It is simple really. The tea is basil tea with honey, very tasty and enjoyable. It also makes your voice a tad sweeter, by the way. The rest is chocolat, figs, aspagarus, bananas and almonds. Do you get where I am going, darling?".

Hestia sighed. She still didn't understand it. She didn't even understand why she actually should understand. Or care. But she was too polite to say that, so she just feigned interest.

" No, I fear I do not understand it".

" Oh well, they are all aphrodisiacs actually. You have to go to Athena or someone else if you want to know how exactly it works, but it is supposed to increase your sex drive and make it more enjoyable. Not that we need it, of course. But still, it is nice to try".

" And we can use the energy" Ares added, with an arrogant smirk. He seemed rather satisfied with himself and studied Hestia, obviously hoping to have startled her.

Hestia suddenly felt a little bit nauseous. Why did she ask? If she hadn't, she would have been blisfully ignorant. Now, she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

She tried to push it away, that uncomfortable feeling, but it wouldn't go away. She kept feeling uncomfortable, slightly repulsed and very self-conscious. It wasn't a nice thing to feel. She could just feel her cheeks redden.

" Oh. Eh , that's nice I suppose. But could you refrain from your... businesss for a moment to lend me a helping hand? I really need your help".

Aphrodite smiled again, taking an oyster and cracking it open before closing her eyes and eating it with a blissful, little smile. She seemed to enjoy the slimy animal. It made Hestia even more nauseous. She had never liked oysters.

When she opened her eyes again, they seemed to be darker. Hestia wasn't sure. It could be that Aphrodite had enchanted the oysters, so they would work better or something, but honestly, Hestia didn't _want _to know. She could live her life without that piece of information.

" Well honey, what can I help you with? Do you need some ... _oysters? _" Aphrodite smirked while she said the last part, obviously not thinking Hestia would need them because she was hungry or anything.

Hestia tried to resist the sudden urge to run away or say something rude and smiled at Aphrodite instead. She was still family. More or less.

" No thank you. I do not exactly enjoy the taste of oysters. Or their appearance. I need your help for an entirely different matter Aphrodite".

Aphrodite raised one of her perfect eyebrows, studying her nail like it was the keeper to the secret of the universe.

" Oh really? What is you need my help with then?".

Hestia sighed and hesitated. She rather wouldn't ask for help when Ares was close. He could cause her a lot of trouble.

She didn't dislike a lot of people , but she did dislike certain aspects of Ares. Like his aggresive behavior, tendency to fight with everyone, lack of respect and the fact that he didn't care for family at all. It made him rather annoying. Not that she ever showed she thought he was.

Aphrodite seemed to notice Hestia's discomfort and smiled encouragely at Hestia. She lay one of her hands on Ares' shoulder.

" Calm down Hestia. Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell Ares".

Hestia looked at the ground for a moment, not sure how to react to that. Hestia tried her hardest not to offend or hurt people, but it was sometimes impossible to avoid. She always choose the diplomatic way , was careful with her words and even her thoughts and tried to keep everyone satisfied.

So while a part of her wanted to say she couldn't tell Ares and that he should leave, a bigger part of her told her she couldn't get mad. That it wasn't the option. Not the right option, at least.

There were times she when weak and alone, when she wanted to give in tot the temptation and stop being so nice, but she never could. It was just who she was and she would have to learn to live with it, to accept it instead o wishing for something else like she sometimes did.

She managed to put a rather convincing smile on her face and shrugged. "All right then. I will tell both you and Ares. Just don't make fun of me or anything".

Ares and Aphodite looked at each other before they looked back at Hestia and nodded. Aphrodite eager and curious while Ares smirked, obviously hoping he could humiliate her.

"Sure darling. Now tell me".

Hestia sighed and raised her T-shirt slightly, showing the gold girdle around her waist. A gold girdle with a lot of inappropriate images on it. And with a lot of power.

" I woke up this morning and was suddenly wearing your girdle. Could you get it off please?".

Hestia looked at Aphrodite and frowned. She had looked like normal just a minute ago, stunning and smiling like she always did when she thought she would hear some good gossip.

But now, she suddenly looked _very _different. Hestia couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something that had changed in Aphrodite's expression and composure.

Before Hestia could figure out what it was, someone lifted her in the air and crushed her bone with a bone-crushing hug. She gasped and struggled to get free, before her ribs were broken or she choked.

Aphrodite, who was hugging her, squealed. "Oh my gosh! Aren't you the cutest little thing? Yes, you are , aren't you? Yes, you are!" she said in a high-pitched voice, the one most people use when talking to animals or little children.

Hestia tried to break free, but the goddess had a surprisingly strong grip. It was impossible. So she settled for just hoping the love goddess would let her go soon.

Aphrodite, still hugging her tightly, turned towards Ares and smiled. Ares smiled back, which was rather weird. He normally didn't smile like that, so sweet and almost loving.

Hestia let out a breath of relief when Aphrodite lessened her grip to show her to Ares. Not that she liked being shown to Ares, but it was better than being hugged to death.

" Look darling! Isn't Hestia the cutest little thing _ever? _Don't you just want to eat her?".

Hestia expected Ares to be indifferent , like always, but to her surprise he wasn't. Hestia gaped at Ares when he suddenly took her and gave her a hug.

" You are right! She is awesome. Let's buy her combat boots and a mini motor".

Aphrodite gasped and took Hestia from him, pushing her against her body. " Don't be foolish Ares! You might _hurt _her. Motors are too dangerous. Besides, pink would look way better on her".

Hestia made a small whimper sound. She _didn't _like pink. At all. "No please, no pink! What is wrong with you? Let me go!" she protested, to no avail.

Aphrodite only hugged her tighter and gave her a kiss. " Oh calm down my sweetie. I won't let you bad daddy hurt you".

Hestia was really confused by now. Not only was Aphrodite acting very peculiar, even Ares seemed to think she was a little toddler they had to care for. And why would she need protection? Kronos was destroyed. She would never see him, her father, again. Or at least not for a long time.

" Where are you talking about? My father is destroyed. Perseus did that, remember?".

Aphrodite smiled. " Aren't you absolutely adorable. And I was talking about Ares, of course! I won't let him hurt you".

She was still talking in that weird voice, which was getting on Hestia's nerves. She didn't like it when people talked to her like that. Like she was a little, foolish girl. That she looked like she was seven, didn't mean she also thought like a seven-year-old.

She sighed. " Aphrodite. Would you please let me go? I have no idea why you are both behaving so peculiar, but-".

" Ah! You are sooo adorable" Aphrodite exclaimed and she suddenly hugged Hestia even tighter, giving Hestia the unpleasant sensation that she was choking, and gave her a lot of kisses.

"Yes you are so adorable! Yes you are!". Aphrodite kept repeating this while hugging and kissing Hestia.

After a while, Aphrodite finally stopped giving Hestia kisses and telling her she was adorable. Hestia had never felt this relieved.

Aphrodite turned towards Ares and smiled at him. " Come on Ares, let's get our little girl dressed. Don't you think she would look even more adorable in a pink dress?".

Ares grunted. " No aph, I still think she need combat boots, a motor jacket and some other clothes that tell everyone she is tough. And she needs to learn how to fight! I bet you she kicks ass".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and gave him a small push. " Don't be ridiculous. I am not going to let her fight. A; that is dangerous and B; that might ruin her clothes and nails. Forget it".

" But-".

Aphrodite gave him a seductive smile. " Because if you do forget it, there might be a reward" she said suggestively, causing Ares to shut up and smirk.

Aphrodite bent forward to give him a kiss while Hestia tried, once again without avail, to escape Aphrodite's arms. She didn't want to be carried like this and she certainly didn't want to be there while Ares and Aphrodite were having a make-out session.

Aphrodite broke off the kiss and smiled at her. " Oh calm down, my beautiful little girl. What is wrong? why are you struggling like that?".

" You are treating me like I'm a little girl and you were kissing him!".

She pointed at Ares. "I don't want to see that! Honestly, I don't care what you do in your free time, but leave me out of it".

Aphrodite sighed. " Now pumpkin, listen to me. I get it that you don't know this, but kissing is something positive all right? I only kiss your daddy because I love him".

Hestia grunted. " I just don't want to see it! And let me go Aphrodite".

Ares walked towards them and took Hestia of Aphrodite's arm - her struggling was futile, Ares was a lot stronger than she was after all -, and placed her on his own arm. " Now little girl, listen to daddy. I understand you are too young to understand this, but I like your mom a lot and like kissing her. Among other things. So just cope with it".

Hestia sighed. "Ares, I honestly don't care what you do in your free time, I just don't need to see it. So let me go, stop talking to me like I am a little child and please, don't say you are my daddy ever again".

Aphrodite took her again. "Now Hestia, that is not a nice thing to say. You are hurting your daddy's feelings".

" He isn't my dad!".

Aphrodite gave her another hug. " Oh, my poor baby. Why are you so mad at him? What has he done wrong this time".

" Well, carrying me would be one thing, but that doesn't really make me mad , only uncomfortable. He just isn't my father Aphrodite, you know that".

Aphrodite smiled and winked at Ares. " Sure kiddo. Now let's get you cleaned and clothed".

A few hours later, a shocked and annoyed Hestia was walking between a smug looking Ares and a satisfied Aphrodite. They were on their way to the throne room, where there was another of Zeus boring meetings.

They had bathed her - Hestia had tried to escape, but hadn't managed to do so-, tried a lot of different outfits on her - Hestia had tried to stop them , but it had been futile- and had combed her hair, brushed her teeth and taken her out.

Right now, she was wearing a pink dress, pink shoes and a jacket. The girdle was still around her waist. Her hair had been braided and she wore a little diademe. She was still in her seven-year-old form.

Ares and Aphrodite had watched her every move, so she hadn't been able to just run away. Reasoning or plain begging hadn't helped either. Nothing had made them let her go or at least stop treating her like she was a toddler or something.

Ares and Aprodite had insisted she was 'their' little girl and that they did everything for her own good. Hestia had never felt more humiliated.

They were walking towards the throne room and Aphrodite was holding her hand while talking with Ares.

Hestia wasn't paying attention, desperate to get away from the two crazy gods and change her clothes. She should have never tried asking Aphrodite for help.

While Hestia was thinking of an escape plan and Ares and Aphrodite were talking, they reached the throne room and went inside. All the other gods were already there, sitting on their thrones and softly talking to each other.

Hestia was really happy, because now she could ask the other gods for help! She didn't like it that she had to ask for help, but she was desperate. She just had to get away from Ares and Aphrodite, before they drove her crazy. Or did something even more humiliating than bathing her.

They walked into the throne room and Hestia immediately started tugging on Aphrodite's hand again, wanting to run towards Zeus. Zeus would be able to help her. He would just order Ares and Aphrodite to let her go, Hestia knew.

Aphrodite laughed and picked her up. " Come on little girl, not so hasty all right". She gave Hestia another kiss.

Ares was standing next to them and put his arm around Aphrodite, making Hephaestus grind his teeth and give him a hateful look. Ares just smirked back and gave Aphrodite a kiss on her bare shoulder.

Zeus raised one of his eyebrows. " Aphrodite. Ares. Good that you decided to join us after all, but why is Hestia with you and dressed like that?".

Aphrodite smiled at him. " Well,Hestia is our little girl. Isn't she adorable?".

Hestia was surprised when Zeus suddenly smiled brightly, shrun to a human height and walked towards them. He didn't seem surprised at all.

Aphrodite slowly handed him Hestia and he hugged her tight, leading Hestia to become even more desperate. Now even Zeus was acting really strange.

He smiled at her. " Hi little girl, aren't you pretty?" he said in that same voice Aphrodite had been using on her all day. And which drove Hestia crazy.

Hestia gave him a disappointed look. " I am NOT a little girl" she had enough of people telling her that she was so cute and calling her a little girl. Even she got annoyed and mad.

Zeus chuckled. " Sure darling".

He turned towards Hera and smiled at her. "Look Hera, isn't Hestia adorable". He sounded rather like a proud father.

Hera, freaking everyone out by smiling sweetly, shrunk too and walked towards them. You could hear practically everyone gasp when she gave Zeus a kiss on his cheek and allowed him to put his spare arm around her. All the gods were now staring at her.

She leaned slightly in to him and smiled at Hestia. " Well hello, aren't you pretty today? What a cute little girl" she cooed.

Hestia could onyl stare at her. Hera was normally not really a bright, nice person. She rarely smiled and never actually talked to Hestia. And she was never nice to Zeus, like she was now. It was very unnerving to see her like this. It actually frightened Hestia.

Zeus chuckled. " I think she is a little shy darling".

Hera smiled at him. " Perhaps. She is really cute though".

She looked at Aphrodite. " I reckon you choose her outfit".

Aphrodite smiled back. " Of course. Doesn't she look like a real princess?".

Hera laughed softly and nodded. " Yes, she looks like a disney princess. Like Cinderella".

By now, Hestia was convinced she was either dreaming or in a parallel was the only explanation for Hera's strange and uncharacteristic behavior towards Zeus and Aphrodite.

Hera couldn't stand Aphrodite. Not only because she was cheating all the time and had made Zeus fall in love with others on various occasions, but also because Aphrodite had won the competation of who was the most beautiful. She would never be nice to Aphrodite.

And yet, that was exactly what she was doing. So this couldn't be real. Or else , Hera would be frowning instead of smiling and be mean to Aphrodite instead of nice.

The other gods suddenly shrunk too and started walking towards them. They all formed a circle around her, still in Zeus' arms, now.

Hestia suddenly felt rather trapped when she saw the goofy smiles on the other god's faces. That couldn't be good.

Athena was standing very close to Zeus and smiled at him. "Hello father. She really is quite appealing, don't you think" she said while motioning at Hestia.

Zeus smiled back. " She sure is daughter. Would you like to hold her?".

Athena nodded enthusiastically and gave him another of her rare smiles. Zeus gave her a smile back.

Zeus handed her Hestia and she carefully craddled her in her arms. "Hello Hestia" Athena said in a soft, loving voice.

Hestia smiled uncomfortably. " Hi Athena. Is everything- ".

Before she could finish that sentence, she was interrupted by a certain sea god. Poseidon looked rather annoyed and insulted.

He gave Zeus disdainful look. " Brother, why did you give her to Athena first? I also want to hold her!". He sounded more like a whiny, small child than Hestia ever did.

Athena rolled her eyes and gave him her famous glare. "Oh please, like my father would be obtuse enough to trust you with a cute, little girl. You probably would drop her and damage her brain forever".

Poseidon narrowed his eyes. " Shut up owlhead! I would never drop a little girl".

" Yes, you would. You certainly are obtuse and reckless enough to do so".

Poseidon took a step towards Athena, gripping his trident tightly, and towered over her. " How dare you! I would never harm a sweet, innocent girl".

Athena snorted. " That is a blatant lie. Didn't you harm Medusa, who once was exactly that; a sweet, innocent girl? Didn't you force Amphitrite to wed you only to cheat mercilessly on her?".

Poseidon gripped his trident even tighter and the air seemed thicker, the earth shaking slightly. He was clearly getting mad, but trying to hold himself back.

" Everyone makes mistakes Athena. I do too. But despite the mistakes I have made, I would never harm Hestia. So shut up!".

Athena pursed her lips, clearly annoyed. " No. You hold no power over me whatsover and I am certainly not obliged to listen to you. I am just attempting to shield this little girl from your harmful influence".

" I won't harm her!".

Aphrodite sighed. " Listen guys, if you both want to hold a little girl in your arms, why don't you just get one yourself? ".

Poseidon took a step back, his expression quickly changing. He settled for a look of disgust, but Hestia could have sworn he was blushing.

" That is disgusting! I would never get a child with miss know-it-all".

Athena gave him her glare again. "And I would rather spend time in Tartarus than ever getting a child with Seaweed brain".

Aphrodite smirked. "I never mentioned that you would have to get a child _together _, now did I?".

When Athena and Poseidon didn't say anything, Aphrodite smiled brightly. "So since I didn't say that, it only proves you both _want _it".

" Oh don't be ridiculous Aphrodite. I would never desire to get a child with Kelphead" Athena said, trying to push all thoughts of a cute girl with seagreen eyes and black hair out of her mind. She really didn't want to think about that.

Although if she had his charming smile and outgoing personality and her intelligence, it would be a really cute girl...

Aphrodite giggled. " Where are you thinking about Athena? About having Poseidon's child?".

Athena blushed faintly. " Of course not! What reason do you have to assume such a revolting thing?".

Aphrodite grinned. " The look in your eyes. Exactly the look a schoolgirl with a crush would have".

" Nonsense. I was just thinking about a rather interesting book I was reading a few hours ago".

" That is nonsense. Books don't give you that dreamy look darling. Only men do".

" Preposterous! You are truly a cretin if you believe for a second I could ever 'dream' about Poseidon".

"Mm. Keep lying to yourself hon. You are doing a great job at it".

" I am not lying! How dare you- " Athena started, practically hissing by now, when Poseidon lay his hand on her shoulder and startled her. She almost jumped, but could just stop herself.

She gave him a hateful glare. " Don't touch me!".

Poseidon rolled his eyes. " Calm down. Just touching your shoulder won't get you pregnant you know. And you are frightening her" he said, motioning to Hestia.

Hestia wasn't frightened, but she was sad. She couldn't stand it when her family fought. It made her feel horrible. Which was why she was trembling slightly and whimpering. It always felt like someone was hitting her when her family fought.

Athena sighed when she saw the look in Hestia's eyes. " I am so sorry, little one. Are you all right?" she asked, giving Hestia a kiss on her forehead.

Hestia smiled back, but she still felt shaken up and sad. Poseidon sighed and took Hestia from Athena's arms, craddled her in his own arms and started talking to her in a soft voice.

" Calm down , beautiful. You know aunt Athena and Uncle Poseidon weren't really mad at each other. We just had an argument. We didn't mean to fight. Sorry if we scared you".

Athena, who had been angry that he had taken Hestia from her, stared at him. She couldn't believe the influence he had on Hestia. The little girl was actually smiling brightly at him. She looked at him like he was.. wel a god.

Athena walked towards Poseidon, looking over his shoulder at the relaxed little girl in his arms. Hestia smiled at her.

" Impressive" she remarked. She really was impressed. Who would have thought that Poseidon had it in him to calm down a little girl?

Poseidon shrugged and smiled at her. " Not really. You could have easily done the same, if you would allow yourself to open up for once".

"And what do you mean with that?".

" That you are always acting aloof and it tends to scare people away".

"Oh. Well, maybe I will try it".

"Do that owlhead. It would make you an even better mother".

Athena smiled at him and her whole features softened. " You really think I am a good mother?" she asked him.

Poseidon tried to ignore how beautiful she looked now she was smiling and nodded. "Yes. You are stern and strict, but also fair. You should just be a little bit more open, more like a warm-blooded woman instead of some robot and I am sure you would be an amazing mother".

Athena blushed. "Thank you. You aren't bad yourself, you know".

Poseidon raised one of his eyebrows. " Was that a compliment". He sounded both surprised and happy. Hestia thought it was cute that Athena's approval would make him happy.

" Yes, it was. But don't get used to it!".

Poseidon chuckled. " I won't. I will just cherish the ones you do give me and wait for the rest".

" That will be a long wait".

They both laughed at that. Their eyes crossed and suddenly, Athena found she couldn't laugh anymore. That she couldn't do anything but look into those seagreen eyes and be mesmerized by them.

She had always secretly thought his eyes were amazing. There were such a beautiful color and so filled with life. So open. Unlike her own grey ones, which were often cold and calculating.

Poseidon was frozen too, still smiling softly at her and she couldn't help but smile back. His head moved slightly towards hers and she just wanted to lean in and kiss him, just to try it, when someone cleared his throat and the moment was over.

Athena, confused, immediately took a step back and tried to compose herself. Poseidon looked another way, but Athena had seen the disappointment in his eyes. She felt the same disappointment after all.

She looked at her father, who had been the one to clear his throat and saw he looked very suspicious. He obviously suspected there was something going on between her and Poseidon.

She took a step towards him and tried to look indifferent and controled instead of confused and eager. Zeus apparently didn't see anything of her true emotions, because he relaxed and looked at Hestia again.

All the other Olympians started talking again, all wanting to hold her. Athena and Poseidon were the only ones who weren't arguing about it. Even Hera was joining the arguing, unlike normally where she would try to stop it.

" No Apollo, I get to hold her first, I am the oldest!".

"No way, I am sis! And I want to hold her first".

" I want to! Maybe she could even join the hunt!".

Aphrodrite gasped. " No way Artemis! You aren't going to ruin my little girl's life by making her join your stupid group".

" It isn't stupid".

" Is".

" Isn't".

" Is".

"Isn't".

While all the Olympians were too busy fighting like always, Hestia managed to escape Poseidon's arms ( he was too busy staring at Athena like he was lost in the desert and she was water to notice) and ran away. She had almost reached the doors when the others noticed.

Aphrodite saw her and gasped again. " Hestia! Don't run away darling, we didn't mean to scare you".

She started running after her and soon, all the Olympians were trying to get Hestia. She tried running harder, but her legs were just too short. They soon reached her, Artemis ahead of the other Olympians. Athena and Poseidon were still staring at each other instead of joining the hunt for Hestia.

Artemis finally got her, picked her up and sighed. All the other Olympians ran towards her and sighed too, relieved. They all hugged and kissed her, making Hestia want to scream for frustration. She wasn't really a little girl!

The Olympians didn't leave her side the rest of the week. There was always someone watching her.

And no matter how hard she tried, she could neither get the girdle that had made this all happen of nor convince them she could take care of herself. Or that she didn't like babyfood, which they insisted on gving her.

It was a long, tiring week and Hestia had never been happier than when she finally managed to take the girdle of and escape her crazy family.

The only times she had been happy during the last week had been when Athena and Poseidon were 'babysitting' her. It was rather endearing how they seemed to have grown closer. Maybe they would get their own baby after all.


	6. Quality Time

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. And this is another wonderful idea from ro781727. Thank you so much Ro! Enjoy everyone!**

**Warning; the first part is romantic nonsense, fluffy stuff and if you don't like that, you can better skip that part and read the rest. **

Persephone opened her eyes when the alarm clock went off and beautiful classical music was heard everywhere in the room. It was Hades' favorite composition and one of the only ones she actually liked. It was soft, beautiful and calming.

She smiled and slowly opened her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her bed and the lingering smell of lemon and something very spicy for a little while. She always stayed in bed for a little while after she had been awoken. She never wanted to leave the comfort and warmth.

She inhaled deeply, imagining Hades was still next to her instead of working already. He insisted on standing up earlier than her, so he could spend his evening with her, and would leave behind only his unique smell. He always smelled great, intoxicating even.

His scent changed, but it was often spicy. This particuliar scent smelled exactly like Fragrant Plum, a certain rose, and Persephone loved it. It made her feel like she was somewhere above the ground, spending a cloudless and sunny day having a picnic.

Not that she didn't like being with her husband, but she missed the sun and flowers a lot, even now she truly appreciated certain aspects of the Underworld - like Hades living there- and her own garden. She would always feel a little homesick. She simply couldn't help it. It wasn't like she _wanted _to feel homesick.

Persephone looked around and smiled broadly, the slight homesickness quickly disappearing, when she saw what had been left at her nightstand. A beautiful vase with roses in it.

All placed in the beautiful antique vase, was the bunch of various roses. A thornless Lilac rose, a red rose with a red rosebud attached to it, a coral rose, a deep pink rose and one midnight black rose that smelled of fresh air after rainfall.

She saw that there was a note attached to them and reached out for it. She already knew who had written it and was touched he would leave something for her.

Written in neat, confident handwriting was written; _five roses, all beautiful in their own way and all reminding them of the sweetest thing in my life, the sunbeam that lightens my otherways unhappy existence every day. _

_A thornless Lilac rose to symbolize the following; the way you seemed to have spoken a spell over me, enchanted me, so I can never stop finding you fascinating and loving you. Also, to symbolize how I first lay eyes on you and instantly fell in love, knowing you would be the only woman that could ever make me happy. _

_A red rose to symbolize the respect I feel for you, knowing it can't be easy to live this life I have forced you to live and yet keeping true to yourself, for the courage you show everyday by still doing it. But also for the deep passion and love I feel for you and how I seem to fall deeper in love with you everyday at the moment I open my eyes and see you laying next to me, barely daring to hope it isn't a dream, that you won't evaporate or suddenly disappear. _

_A red rosebud to symbolize your purity and loveliness, for I have never met anything that can take my breath away and make me feel dizzy like you. You're just like the spring of which you are the goddess; delightful, bringing great joy, but gone too soon. _

_A coral rose to symbolize desire and pasion again, but not love like the red rose mainly does. The desire I have to keep you at my side forever, even when I understand that you must go every six months. Even when that time is devoid of any meaningness and life and all I can do is wait for you to return. _

_A deep, pink rose to symbolize the sincere admiration, appreciation and gratitude I feel for you. The gratitude for being here even when I didn't give you the right reasons to be, for living with me , bearing with me, every day. Thank you, my darling. _

_And the midnight black rose, because I know you love both the sight and the smell and they are just like you; stunning, sweet and unique. I love you more than words could ever begin to express, my sweet Persephone. Forever and always yours, Hades. _

Persephone felt deeply touched and happier than she ever could be during the summer when she had finished reading the note. It always made her feel loved and content when Hades left presents like this. Unlike what others might believe, he did know her well and give her very beautiful and thoughtful presents.

Nobody, except her, knew it, but Hades could be really romantic. He was even really good at poetry, but he had begged her to never tell anyone. He believed it was humiliating and that it would ruin his reputation forever if everyone knew how he really was.

He could act aloof and mean, but that was all an act, a way to defend himself against insults and other things that might harm him. It was all just an act to prevent getting harmed. His family had done that often enough in the past, leading to him distrusting basically everyone.

He was actually really nice and always surprised Persephone by giving her little, meaningful presents. And she treasured every one of them , just like he did with her presents. They didn't always show it, and often she would seem bored, but they really loved each other.

And when Persephone spend time with him alone, she felt happier than in any other situation. No one could make her feel better than him , when he smiled at her and talked with her. It made her feel like she was the only girl in the world, the only girld that mattered, when he smiled at her and gave her his full attention.

Softly humming, Persephone stretched lazily and got up, ready to tell her husband exactly how much she appreciated his gift. She looked forward to some well-deserved time with him.

She walked to her closet, still humming, and selected a white silk dress that was knee-length and seemed to flow around her. She combed her hair and braided some flowers into it before putting on a small crown.

The last thing she did to prepare herself for this day , was spraying perfume on her wrists and the place where the shoulder and the neck meet.

She now smelled like vanilla, may rose and jasmine. Hades loved that smell. He always said she smelled very feminine. So refresing, sweet and soft.

Humming a bit louder now, she started to walk towards the door when she remembered something. Aphrodite had visited her some time ago and given her a gift, telling her she should open it when it was a special day and she wanted to spend some quality time together with Hades.

Deciding today was a special day indeed, Persephone walked back to her closet and got the present that was in a beautiful gold box. It was obviously made by Hepheastus, because only he could make such a masterpiece.

Smiling, she opened it and gasped when she saw it was a perfect, delicate girdle. She stared at it, wishing she could thank Aphrodite again for this wonderful gift.

Before she had time to examine it, it disappeared in a bright light and appeared around her waist. It was a perfect fit.

Excited, Persephone ran towards the mirror and studied her reflexion. She looked beautiful, even she had to admit that. She didn't always think she looked good, but she did now. She just hoped Hades would think the same.

Still in a very good mood, she walked down the stairs and towards the dining room, not noticing all the servants that stared at her with lust-filled eyes. She was flowing on a cloud, dreaming about Hades, which was why she didn't notice them staring at every piece of her. She stayed compeltely oblivious to the fact so many eyes were studying her.

Humming a bit louder now, she reached the doors of the dining room and gave the servants that opened it both a bright smile. They both grinned at her and Persephone could have sworn their eyes rested inappropriately low for a moment, but she didn't really pay attention to it. She wanted to see Hades first. Who cared about servants when their love was at the other side of the doors?

She beamed at Hades, who was looking handsome like always in black silk robes with his shoulder-length hair looking silky as well. She had always secretly thought he looked like a pirate, which excited her. She had always liked bad boys.

He stood when she came in and kissed her hand when she reached him. "My dear, you look absolutely enchanting".

Persephone blushed slightly. " You look rather handsome yourself. Black silk robes fit you, my husband".

Hades pulled a chair back, giving her a small perk on the lips. " Well thank you. I would say everything fits you, seeing you are the definition of beauty to me, but that dress is especially lovely. I do have one question however".

Persephone smiled. He always asked the same question. What kind fo perfume she wore. She would answer and he would compliment her. It was like their morning ritual.

Hades gave her another kiss on her lips and surprised her by saying something that had nothing to do with perfume. "My dear, why are you wearing Aphrodite's cestus?".

Persephone frowned. Where on earth was he talking about? She wasn't wearing Aphrodite's magical girdle of love and desire, also called the cestus.

"Where are you talking about ? I am not wearing her girdle".

Hades raised one of his eyebrows and pointed at her waist. "Yes, you are. It is right there, around your waist".

Persephone looked at the girdle that had been a present of Aphrodite. She didn't recognize it as Aphrodite's magical girdle. And if it had been , shouldn't Hades then be acting different? The girdle made you extremely attractive to the other gender, after all. He would be drooling over her or something.

She raised one of her eyebrows at Hades. " I don't recognize it as Aphrodite's girdle. And if it is, then why aren't you all over me? It is supposed to make you extremely attractive, irresistable even".

Hades took Persephone's hand and placed a butterfly light kiss on it, sending shivers down her spine. His lips were cold, but soft too. They were the only part of his body, apart from his hair, that were soft and reminded her of the petals of a rose.

When he smiled at her, he looked more handsome than ever and made her remember why and when she had fallen in love with him. She had fallen in love with him at the moment he had given her a heart-melting, honest smile and she had realized what a great person was hidden behind the person of the rumours. The man still possessed that charming and undoubtly dangerous smile. His smile always made him look irresistable.

" Because, mon amour, you already are exactly that. You are extremely attractive, always managing to make me speechless with your unqiue and breathtaking beauty. I just am not the kind of person to jump someone and am trained in composing myself, unlike a certain brother of mine that is rather like an animal, with the same urges that drives him".

Persephone laughed softly, immediately catching on. She raised one of her eyebrows. " Oh really? I thought those exact urges where the ones that drove you to abduct me and keep my your defenseless prisoner until I surrendered my body, mind and soul to you".

Hades' eyes become a tint darker and he reminded her an awful lot of a predator now he smiled again. It was a different smile than first though. This one was even more dangerous and not exactly sweet and loving, like the last had been. She actually felt a little bit cornered now he was looking at her like that. Like he wanted to hunt and devour her.

" Oh no. I might be willing to admit one of those urges played a role, but the main stimulant was an all consuming love and the need to claim you as my own. I just had to have you at my side".

Persephone smiled at him, noticing how handsome he looked and how low and seductive his voice was. " Mmm. Now you have me".

Hades placed a last kiss on her hand before obviously forcing himself to let her hand go. " And I loathe every day that passes without you being next to me. But I do believe we have something important to discuss".

Persephone, slightly disappointed he was no longer holding her hand, took a piece of toast and covered it in marmelade before looking at him. He looked rather worried and studied her, his gaze resting on the girdle.

" Really? What has bothered you so that you feel the desire to discuss it?".

Hades sighed, taking her hands in his hands after softly kissing the knuckles. " My dear, you know that I have full confidence in your abilities, but I think it would be better if you stayed in the palace today".

Persephone frowned. " Why would I? I couldn't possibly stay in the palace for the remainder of the day, I am rather occupied actually. I still have to oversee the dead people, talk to the Thanatos about certain matters, feed Cerburus and inspect the fields of punishment. It will probably take all day".

" I am fully aware of that, but you can't do it all while wearing that girdle, can't you? It would cause you immense trouble and I don't like the idea of man trying anything to woo you. It makes me furious actually".

Sure enough, Hades suddenly looked tense and his eyes had darkened again, but this time from anger. Persephone was actually flattered that he was jealous. It did wonders for her ego.

Persephone laughed again. " It is endearing that you care so much, but I will just remove the girdle. I don't get why Aphrodite has given me it in the first place".

" Well, what did she tell you when she gave it to you?".

Persephone stood up and tried to remove the girdle. It wasn't easy. Snapping your fingers didn't work and there didn't seem to be another way. She kept trying though.

Without looking up, she was too occupied with the girdle, she answered Hades' question. "Well, she didn't say that much. Just that I should open it when it was a special day and I wanted to spend some quality time together. I decided I would open it today, because we are having that romantic dinner tonight. Why?".

Hades walked towards her, startling her slightly when he put his arms around her and pulled her in an embrace, and whispered in her ear. " Darling, haven't you thought about the meaning of that? What do you think she meant with spending quality time together".

Persephone thought about this for a moment before widening her eyes and blushing slightly. She hadn't really thought about what exactly Aphrodite's definition of quality time was, but now she did, she suddenly understood why Aphrodite had given her the girdle.

She swallowed nervously when Hades gave her a kiss on her ear, sending more shivers down her spine. Despite the overall coldness of his body, his breath was warm and moist. His hot breath on her ear was distracting her and she had to focus to hear his words.

" You know, I appreciate Aphrodite's intention, but I don't think the stimulans is needed. Do you?".

Persephone laughed , feeling slightly breathless. " Absolutely not".

She could feel Hades smile against her ear before he gently turned her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She eagerly replied, burrying her hands in his hair and pulling him against her. She moaned in his mouth and started playing with his tongue.

When they finally pulled back, both breathless and with swollen lips, Hades smiled at her. He nuzzled her neck, kissing it, before he looked up at her. His eyes were a beautiful mix of desire and love.

" My beautiful, are you really not willing to stay at home for a day? It wouldn't be that bad, you know".

He smiled hungrily at her, his dark eyes now two abysses of pure black, and let his eyes wander a bit. " We might even have time for some quality time" he added, his eyes now a bit lower than normally.

Persephone rolled her eyes and , after escaping his embrace, pushed him. " No way mister! I am not going to play the housewife. I am going to do my work, like I always do. I am a big girl, I can handle myself".

Hades looked disappointed. " Too bad. I was rather hoping we would have some quality time together".

Persephone, suddenly feeling a light bulb go off, smiled at him. She took a step towards him, unaware of the fact her eyes were now the exact opposite of his- a rainbow of colors- and sparkling. She was aware of the power she had right now though.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, nibbling on his ear lobe before whispering softly in his ear. " We could have some.. quality time together if you would just stop trying to get me to stay at home".

She took a step back and dodged his hand that tried to grab her wrist, no doubt to pull her against him. He made a low growling sound, looking ready to literally sweep her off her feet and carry her to the bedroom, but managed tp compose himself. Barely.

He sighed. " Very well. I suppose I could be okay with that, if you promise me you will be careful".

" I will. Don't worry about that".

Hades smiled at her and , quick as lightning, grabbed her wrist to pull her against him. After another heated kiss, he pulled back to lick his lips and smirk at her.

" I will. I feel very possesive today. And you, my lady, have other things then your daily duties to worry about".

"Like what?".

He gave her another dazzling smile. " Me".

He gave her one last kiss before walking off, shouting over his shoulder that he was looking forward to their quality time. Persephone didn't doubt it for a second.

She wasn't even annoyed. She was looking forward to it too. They weren't always able to spend time together and she had worked very hard lately. It would be nice to spend some time with him.

A few frustrating and extremely provoking hours later, Persephone was starting to think Hades had been right after all. Maybe it had been better to stay at home. It would certainly have been less annoying.

Persephone didn't understand why Aphrodite would ever wear the damned girdle. It changed men into complete idiots. And gave her a gigantic headache. Although that might be of the effect that damn girdle had had on men all day long.

All day long, men had been less than subtle. Thanatos had widened his eyes, looked her over, but had refrained from saying something although he had flexed his muscles as if he was trying to remind her how musculiar he was. Charon had eyed her like she was a very tasty piece of meat, licked his lips and tried to flirt with her, only to shrink when she had let him know she wasn't interested. She was happily married, thank you!

Even Cerberus had behaved differently, although she hadn't cared. He had been rather sweet, barking in approval and giving her a stick to play fetch with after running towards her, knocking her to the ground and covering her in saliva when licking her. It had only proven a problem when she had wanted to leave after playing fetch with him and he hadn't want to let her go. It had taken her forever to convince him to let her go.

But what was maybe the most horrible part of a long, tiring day, was right now. She was in the fields of punishment and some stupid ghouls catcalling and whistling.

She sighed. Maybe she should transform a few of them into flowers. That might stop the others. Although she somehow doubted it. They were persistent after all.

" Hi princess, nice ass" someone behind her suddenly said and slapped her on her butt, causing her to let out a small scream and lose her balance, slipping in the mud and falling down the hill they were walking on.

Before Persephone could do anything, she was already rolling on the ground, going through several spirits before landing on the foot of the hill with her legs spread, her dress torn and her hair an absolute mess.

She shuddered, feeling something crawl on her leg and fighting the urge to scream, and quickly got up. She attempted to brush away all the dirt, but found she couldn't.

She turned, her heart beating very fast in her chest, when a shadow approached her. Persephone immediately became tense and tried to discover what eactly was approaching her.

She exhaled and relaxed when she saw who it was. " Hi. You scared me! I have never been more relieved to see a ghoul. Could you take me back to the palace please?".

The ghoul raised one of his eyebrows and inspected her, not unlike other creatures ( men) had done that day. Apparently, all creatures were effected by the girdle, of the look of appreciation the ghoul gave her was anything to go by.

She sighed. Great, another man that was under the influence of the girdle. All the lustful looks she received were really getting on her nerves. Couldn't those men control themselves?

She tapped her feet while the ghoul inspected her and gave him a cold look, but he didn't even flinch. He just studied her for a while, making the urge to change him into something humilaiting grow.

He turned and made a few bat-like sounds, causing other ghouls to appear from the shadows. They all gave her a few appreciative looks before walking towards her.

She sighed again. "All right, so you have asked assistance. Fine by me. Can you now escort me back to the palace? And never look at me like that again or I will change you into a dandelion and step on you".

The next thing that happened was unexpected. One ghoul suddenly stepped forwards and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. Another one grabbed her wrists , that were on the ghoul's back and handcuffed her. Persephone was stunned, unable to react at first.

The ghoul that was carrying her started walking. She banged on his back, struggling to get free. He didn't even react, just kept walking, and ignored her. The rest didn't even blink.

"He! Let me go this instant, you obtuse creatures. I am your queen".

One of the ghouls made the bat-like sound again and this time, Persephone actually payed attention. She could understand them as long as she payed attention to them.

Her eyes widened when she had translated. _We do our duty. We bring you to the fields of punishment. _

"WHAT! You you.. HOW DARE YOU!" Persephone screamed, outraged. How dared they taking her to the fields of punishments. She ought to turn them into flowers , but they needed ghouls for this and it wouldn't really work on them anyway. They would quickly change back and were with too many anway. They would just more ghouls and she couldn't exactly kill the undead.

She tried to reason with them, explain them she was innocent, but they gagged her. Which made her really furious , but also weary. What exactly were they planning to do with her?

After a short walk, she was thrown on a cold floor. The gag was removed and when she looked around her, she saw she was in a small, depressing room with only a desk, a table and chair, a stereo player, a white board and a door that led to another room.

The ghouls motioned she should sit down, but she only stood up and gave them a glare, ignoring their orders. She wouldn't allow them to order _her. _They should listen to her, not the other way around.

" Listen, there has obviously been a misunderstanding. You somehow think I deserve punishment, but I am the queen and- OUCH!".

Persephone screamed when the ghouls all made bat-like sounds at the same time, but more annoying and urgent now. It actually hurt her ears, that shrill sound. It was horrible.

They motioned at the chair again and this time, Persephone sat down. Anything better than bleeding ears. Besides, how bad could it be? She hadn't even done anything. Maybe they would just let her go when they discovered that.

The ghouls left, locking the door, and Persephone had to wait for a while before the door opened again. She suddenly knew that this definetely would be worse than bleeding ears when someone with blond hair, blue eyes and a bright cocky smile that revealed blinding teeth walked in.

She groaned. Whoever came up with the torture ideas, must be great at it. Apollo, or actually an exact replica of him since he would never come down to the Underworld, claiming it was too depressing, smiled brightly at her and immediately annoyed her. By making an extremely bad haiku.

" You are a bad girl. Therefore you will be punished. I am awesome".

He made a obeisance before walking towards the white board and writing something on it; _Punishment of today. Crime; impersonating the queen, telling grosque lies and running around practically naked. Also stealing Aphrodite's girdle. Punishment; toddlers, writing lines, fertilizer, classical music, gas, ruler ( close to fingers, not actually hurting her). _

The Apollo replica turned towards her and smiled brightly. Again. He gestured at the white board. " So you have been very bad indeed. I am sure you know what your crimes are- ".

" I don't, since I haven't commited any" Persephone mumbled, earning her a stern look. She couldn't care less. She really hadn't done anything.

" so I won't talk about that. Now, let's start with the first punishment" Apollo finished.

Persephone sighed. " Really? You don't think being forced to listen to the worst haiku ever is punishment enough? You are merciless".

Apollo ignored her and opened the other door instead. A bunch of toddler wearing only diapers and vaious items like bottles filled with juice ran into the room. Persephone's eyes widened when she saw them.

They saw Persephone and immediately ran towards her, shouting weird battle cries. Persephone's headache got worse when she heard their shrill voices shouting things like; awowah. And; aanvalluh!

Two seconds later, Persephone found herself drowning in a sea of toddlers. Quite literally, considering there were so many and they were surrounding her.

They had pushed her down and were now sitting on her. Some were painting on her face with permanent markers, drawning moustaches and whiskers. Others used her stomach as a trampoline. A few were squeezing their bottles and aimed for her face. The juice burned her eyes.

Others were sending spittballs towards her while others seemed to be nose picking and sending whatever they received from their noses to her. The last group were pulling on her hair.

She would have stopped them if she would have been able to move. Which she wasn't able to. She couldn't move as much as a muscle.

When the toddlers finally left, Persephone almost cried from relief. She had never been this tense before or had such a gigantic headache. Those toddlers were horrible. Devils. They all deserved Tartarus!

Apollo grinned. " They don't look that innocent and cute anymore, eh?".

Persephone glared at him. " They were little devils! I have never been this humiliated. How could you let them do that!".

Apollo clapped his hands and smiled. " Perfect! The first punishment seemed to have the desired effect".

" If humiliating me, giving me a headache and making me develope a burning hatred for toddlers was the desired effect, then it certainly has" Persephone mumbled, but the Apollo replica ignored her. Again. He clearly was a perfect replica, being just as annoying as the real Apollo.

He snapped his fingers and loud music filled the air. Loud, classical music that sounded distinctly like screeching cats.

Persephone groaned. She didn't like classical music that much in the first place, it was just too depressing, but she especially didn't like it when it was this loud. It hurt her head and ears even more.

Apollo smiled again. It could really annoying really quick, that cocky smile of him. " Well, my bad girl, time for punishment number two. Go and sit behind your table. Now".

Persephone, dreading he would another haiku if she didn't listen, walked towards the table and sat down. Like an obedient little girl. She just hoped it would be over soon. And that she would find a way to get her revenge.

Apollo smiled brightly and snapped his fingers again, making a pile of papers and a quill appear. "All right, write I shouldn't lie about being the queen of the Underworld a thousand times. After you have done that, fold all the papers, put them in envelopes and wet the stamps before putting them on the envelopes.

After writing " I shouldn't lie about being the queen of the Underworld" a thousand times and licking so many stamps, Persephone felt like the muscles in her hand were crying and had an extremely dry throat.

" Apollo? Could you please give me a glass of water? My throat is dry".

The replica turned and smirked before snapping his fingers again, which resulted in Persephone being drenched with ice cold, muddy water.

She cursed. " Fuck! Why on EARTH did you do that?" she hissed at a laughing Apollo. He seemed to be delighted now she was shivering slightly and looking at him with hatred in her eyes.

He shrugged. " You wanted water, didn't you? You got it". And he snapped his fingers again, except it wasn't muddy water to fell on Persephone this time. Instead, it was a lot of fertilizer.

She fel on the ground, choking when some of it came into her mouth and caused her to almost throw up.

" Is this.. is this cow excrement?" she finally managed to choke out.

Apollo nodded enthusiastically. " Yep. From the best quality. Now, on with the punishment".

Persephone underwent the punishment quite calmly until Apollo suddenly slapped her table really hard with a ruler, almost giving her a heart attack. That _really _got on her nerves.

She stole his ruler. " He! that's mine, gimme back" he said pouting, but he took a nervous step back when he saw the look in her eyes. A feral, dark look that told him she would tear him apart if he said one more thing.

She bared her teeth at him, telling him in strained voice he should go, but he refused. She let out a groan of frustration and banged her head on the table. _How on earth can I get him to let me go? It isn't like I have some magical instrument that can make him my brainless slave and- oh. Of course. _

Deciding a different approach was needed, Persephone lifted her head and smiled seductively at Apollo.

He looked rather confused, obviously expecting her to beat him up instead of smiling sweetly.

" Listen, I have an idea" Persephone said, in a suggestive and silky voice.

Apollo raised one of his eyebrows, but motioned she should continue.

" What if you allow me to change into something more presentable and you and I could have some fun together" she said, putting emphasis on the fun part. She just hoped it would work, although the chance was that the girdle didn't work now she covered in fertilizer. Luckily for her, it did work.

Apollo immediately nodded and motioned to the door. " Just go left, there will be a closet there. And choose something black and tight, I like that. Or maybe just a T-shirt with Apollo is hot cause he is the sun god on it. No hurry, but please hurry. I don't want to get caught or wait too long". He gave her a seductive smile of her own, which Persephone just ignored.

Persephone, barely hoping she could finally leave, nodded and gave him another seductive smile. " Sure hon. See you!".

She immediately left, practically running towards the castle when she had found out how to get there. Thankfully she wasn't stopped on the way back.

She finally reached the palace and ran inside, immediately going to the throne room to find Hades. She just needed his support. After a horrible day like this, only he would be able to make her happy again.

She threw herself in his arms when she saw him and he caught her, softly stroking her hair until he noticed how dirty it was. After he noticed, he just stroked small, comforting circles on her back, even though she was dirty there as well.

When she lifted her head, she found her husband staring at her with an impenetrable expression on his face. It seemed to be worry, but also something else. Something darker.

"Darling, what happened?" he asked softly, looking at her with that same expression. Persephone just felt relieved he was here to support her. She definitely needed it.

Persephone just wanted to answer when something pulled her away from Hades and hit him over the head with an enormous spoon. He fel from his throne with a muttered fuck!

Persephone stared at her husband laying on the floor, getting beaten by a familiar woman. A familliar woman with brown eyes and black her like her own.

She ran towards him and tore the spoon away from the woman, who was furious and calling Hades a lot of names. He didn't react, too busy trying to dodge the spoon of impending doom. Aka the gigantic spoon wielded by Demeter herself.

" Mom! What has possessed you? How dare you beat my husband".

Demeter turned towards her daughter. "How dare I? How dares HE! Doing something like this to you. That no-good, arrogant, cruel, useless-".

" Mom! He didn't do it".

" vile-".

" He didn't do it".

"pig. How DARES he hurt you, my sweet, innocent-".

"MOM!HE DIDN'T DO IT!" Persephone finally shouted, fed up with her mother. How could her mother even think Hades would do such a thing? they were happily married!

Her mother looked at her in confusion. "Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?".

Persephone face palmed. " I did".

" Well, I obviously didn't hear you, but do tell , who did this to you honey?". Demeter sounded genuinely worried, just like Hades- who had recovered and was walking towards them- looked.

Persephone sighed and motioned for them to sit down before she told them everything. How Aphrodite had given her the girdle. How she had insisted on working. How everyone had reacted. How someone had slapped her but ( Demeter muttered something really foul and Hades froze, a burning hate in his eyes that scared even Persephone) and how she had rolled down the hill to be found by the ghouls and tortured.

At the end of her story, Demeter and Hades were both silent. Which was kind of odd, since they never where. At least, Demeter wasn't. Especially not around Hades.

Persephone was just thinking how that was uncommon of her mother when her mother did make a sound. She giggled! Her own mother giggled about something this humiliating. How could she?

Demeter looked at Hades and they both suddenly started laughing. Really loudly. And hysterically.

Soon, they were laughing hysterically, banging their fists on their knees and tears were streaming down their faces. Persephone had never felt this betrayed and confused. She needed their support and they were laughing!

Although she was rather mad at first, she eventually saw the humour in the situation and didn't feel that mad anymore, just disappointed they both were laughing at her.

When they finally managed to stop laughing, Persephone glared at them. "You people are really mean and sadistic. It wasn't funny!".

Hades walked towards her and put his arm around her, ignoring her stench. " You have to admit it is though".

Demeter nodded. " Of course I feel sorry for you darling, but like death breath says, you have to admit it is rather amusing".

Persephone pursed her lips, still offended they weren't even trying to comfort her. "Perhaps. Well, if you excuse me, I am going to change my clothes".

Demeter giggled. "Don't forget to take a shower and use plenty of shower gel You certainly can use it darling".

Hades smirked. " For once , I agree with your mother. I love you Peri, but you don't smell feminine anymore. Quite the contrary". He obviously thought he was hilarious.

Persephone pushed him away. "Urgh, you are both horrible people, only laughing and not supporting me. I am out of here!". And she left the room, followed by laughter.

When she had taken a shower and dressed, Persephone decided to walk downstairs, hoping to see Hades. Even when he was laughing at her expense, she still found comfort and happiness in his presence. She knew she needed some happiness and comfort.

Besides, she had to admit it was rather funny. When you thought about it and it was no longer happening.

When she walked into the dining room, now wearing a elegant silvery white gown, she gasped. There was a path of frozen roses, starting at the door and leading to the table, in all her favorite colors. They shimmered like diamonds and reflected the light in the room. The only light in the room , came from all the candles that were covering the floor and table. Soft , beautiful music filled the air and the roses spread the best smell.

By the table, that was filled with food, stood Hades in a tuxedo. He hold a bottle of champaign and smiled at her. He looked more handsome then ever, like a dark prince.

She walked towards him and he kissed her hand. " Bon noir , mon amour. I have prepared our romantic dinner. Do you like it?".

Persephone nodded and smiled at him, suddenly feeling a lot better. " I love it! But where is my mother? Isn't she going to have dinner with us?".

Hades filled two glasses with champaign and smirked. "No, I dropped that I wanted to have some quality time together and she fled. She looked rather revolted, my beautiful flower".

Persephone laughed softly and sat down, secretly pleased her mother had left. She loved her mother, but she really wanted some alone time with her husband tonight.

" Very well done husband, do you care to join me?".

Hades smiled and sat down as well, nipping his champaign. They were silent for a while, just enjoying the food and company, and Persephone finally started to relax. She felt some of her good mood returning now she was no longer embarressed. And then it happened.

She took a large sip of her champaign and made a loud sound. A very embarressing, loud sound.

"BURP!".

Persephone, mortified, covered her mouth and blushed furiously while Hades stared at her. She groaned and covered her head, convinced he would find it disgusting. She didn't even move when his hands were placed on her shoulders and he started rubbing gently.

He bent forward and whispered in a husky voice " I don't think I have heard you make that sound before".

Persephone sighed and lifted her head, still blusing. " I know. I am so sorry, really I-".

"Don't be".

He smirked. "It was actually sexy, you know".

Persephone stared at him. " You think burping is sexy?".

" No. I think you are. You make everything sexy. Even being covered in mud and fertilizer, although I didn't like the smell. It was just too much".

" How could you possibly think being covered in mud and fertilizer is sexy?".

Hades laughed. " Because it remembers me of that time we had some quality time in your garden".

Persephone slowly started laughing, suddenly not feeling embarressed at all anymore. "I remember that. It was really good. Refreshing".

Hades chuckled and kissed her collarbone. " Well, my beautiful wife, what would you say if I offered you some quality time in my bed?".

Persephone winked at him. " I would say hell yes".

Hades smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the bed room. Persephone didn't object. Especially when she finally got the girdle of at the end of their 'quality time'.


	7. Peculiar Perfume and Annoying Attraction

**Okay, I decided I really wanted to update this- even when I actually have to study for my test week-, but I didn't want another chapter with people wearing the girdle. I am overdoing that a little, if you ask me. **

**So instead of the girdle, some other 'thing' will make people fall in love/act weird. Like Cupid's arrows ( which I plan to do another time)**

**The (un) lucky victim of this week is Athena, our favorite wisdom goddess. Well, my favorite one at least. **

**Also, I don't own anything. And charna's guts, I still have no inspiration for some things I wanted to write ( sorry Ro, my muse is not happy with me. This is her way to take revenge)**

"ARTEMIS! Oh thank me, I found you! You have to aid me, rescue me from this heinous happening!".

Artemis was nonplussed when she was suddenly attacked by a panicked and frightened Athena, who seemed stressed and jumpy like Artemis had never seen her. She didn't have time to think or even react before Athena had already attacked her.

Athena grabbed her shoulders and pulled her behind a tree, never once stopping her rambling. She was completely incomprehensible, talking faster than Artemis had thought possible and gesturing wildly- almost hitting Artemis in her face.

She seemed very distraught, with disheveled hair and clothes, a desperate look in her eyes and her entire body trembling. Summarized, she looked like some poor animal that had just barely escape a big, mean predator.

Artemis didn't think she had seen her composed and calm friend like this ever before. She seemed to be at wit's ends, something she had considered impossible when talking about Athena. Her friend normally always had a plan, always knew what to do. Except now apparently, seeing she had asked Artemmis for help. That much she could comprehend from Athena's unintelligble rambling.

Artemis sighed, rubbing her suddenly throbbing temples, and tried to calm down her friend. She was talking too fast for her to be able to understand anything at all. And she did want to know what this was all about, so she could help Athena and continue to the throne room. She was already late for the meeting as it was.

" Athena, I-".

" And oh gods, it was both preposterous and unsettling what they did. Oh Arty, I was actually frightened!".

"Ath-".

" Please, please aid me! I require your wise, rational insight and tranquil presence, for I have lost mine. This entire situation is completely inane!".

" Athen-".

" Really, what shall my next course of action be? I don't even know and you know I always know everything, but now I don't know! I-".

" ATHENA" ! Artemis finally screamed after trying at least three times to get Athena's attention. She had never had this much trouble getting Athena's attention before. Athena normally always listened, paying attention to every single word she said. But now she didn't.

Her friend wasn't listening, talking faster than ever while gesturing wildly and looking around her like she expected some angry mob to attack her. Her overall behavior said the same; a sense of wariness and fear.

Artemis really wanted to know what was going on now, she was already too late for the meeting and those few extra minutes wouldn't hurt. Besides, her friend was late too while she never was. If there was one thing Athena certainly was, it was punctual. For her to be too late, there must be something very serious going on.

But if Athena wanted Artemis' help, she had to stop rambling. Artemis still didn't understand anything her friend was saying, she just didn't understand why her friend was this distressed. It wasn't like her.

Athena finally stopped talking when Artemis yelled her name, looking up at her friend with big, wide blood-shot eyes that hold an expression more suitable for a frightened little girl than the powerful, fearless war goddess. Artemis really didn't know what to think of it. Since when was Athena afraid of anything?

" Athena. Take a few deep breaths and tell me calmly what has caused this great distress, all right? I am going to help you, but you need to tell me what has happened first".

" An epidemic of insane males, that is what has happened I tell you. All those obtuse males are suddenly stalking me, calling me their sweetheart and claiming they wanted nothing more than possess me. It very unsettling!" Athena hissed, still a little frightened but now also annoyed. She clearly didn't appreciate being followed by a mob of Athena fans, no matter how funny it might be to see her in that position.

Artemis arched one of her eyebrows, surprised at the cause of her friend's current behavior. She had anticipated something else, something very serious. Athena wasn't really the type to react like this when males approached her after all. She would still be composed and calm and coldly tell them to leave her alone instead of fleeing. She had always reacted the same way to insistent males, why suddenly this change? What had managed to put her off this much?

" Athena, I am sorry but I do not comprehend. Men have approached you before and they never managed to make you anxious before. Why do they now?".

Athena grabbed Artemis shoulders again, digging her fingernails in and pulling her close. She started to shake her shoulders her shoulders rather roughly and Artemis was startled to see her normally indifferent and calm friend behave so anxious. She almost seemed mentally instable, with that strange, haunted look in her normally calm grey eyes.

" This is different, you cretin! There aren't just a few males, there are a lot and they are all following me and getting on my nerves and nothing, NOTHING will get them to leave! I have tried everything" Athena hissed, looking both desperate and annoyed. She didn't let go of Artemis' shoulders, actually tightening her grip to the point it hurt a great deal. For someone with short nails, she certainly was able to cause a great deal of pain.

" Tell me then, what is so different this time?" Artemis calmly asked, feeling relieved when Athena let go of her shoulders, took a few steps back and inhaled deeply. She discretly rubbed her shoulder, hoping to ease the pain somewhat.

Athena exhaled again, gawning her bottom lip before talking softly. She already sounded calmer, less hysterical. Not calm just yet, but at least she no longer seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

" I just clearified it this current situation! There aren't just a few men, there are many and they are so damn insistent! I have attempted everything, but the are still very insistent. They follow me around and- and I just can't take it anymore!".

Artemis would have laughed at Athena's expression, a mix of annoyance and great anxiety, if she hadn't been so convinced her friend would only get extremely angry. That would only result in a lot of pain and discomfort for herself.

Also, Athena was obviously hurt and Artemis wasn't the kind of sadistic person that enjoyed someone else's pain and especially when her friend's were in pain, she was effected deeply. She just couldn't stand seeing her friends in pain. Especially not if that pain was caused by a male.

" That is terrible The, but what do you expect me to do? I can hardly turn them all into jackalopes, now can I? Not that I am not willing to try it".

Athena managed a weak laugh, no longer hysterical but still far away from her normal composed behavior. She actually seemed ready to start screaming and pulling at her own hair. Not that she would ever do that. She was too composed and sane to do something that drastic. Even when she wasn't really composed or sane.

" I am aware of that, but I am just desperate. I really need your aid and friendship Arty". She said the last part really softly and if Artemis hadn't known before this was serious, she would have now. Athena was a really proud and independent person and hated asking help or even admitting she ever needed it. And she would never allow herself to sound small and frightened, like she sounded now.

Artemis gave her friend's shoulder a soft squeeze, knowing her friend didn't feel comfortable when people hugged her, and smiled softly. Hopefully Athena would be calmed down by that.

" Well, here I am. Let's go inside and discuss this issue of yours, all right? We will find a way to make those cretins pay".

" Splendid. Maybe- oh no". Athena suddenly paled and took a step back, suddenly tenser than ever before. Her entire body language screamed panic when you could hear a low rumble, like the earth was shaking, and shouting.

Artemis only looked around in confusion, not sure what was happening. It reminded Artemis of an earthquake, but that was obviously not it. The shaking was not strong enough and besides, Artemis could swear she heard voices. Since when did earthquakes talk?

" Athena? What is-". Artemis' mouth fell open when , out of nowhere, a mob of males came running towards them. There must be a few hundred at leadt, all carrying similiar things and obviously sharing the same purpose.

They all wore some rather .. interesting items, all with Athena's name on it. They were shouting some things about Athena and their never ending love for her which turned into triumphant screams when they saw her. Athena actually flinched, quite obviously not exactly scared for the men but more weary of this all.

A few men had already reached them and Artemis slapped them in their faces and pushed them away when they tried to grab her petrified friend that was staring at them. It was probably the first time ever Athena's quick thinking and reflexes had abandoned her, leaving her frozen and unable to do more than stare at the males with wide, shocked eyes.

Artemis grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her along while she started running away from the crazy males. She just hoped they could outrun them because, although Artemis believed it was completely justified to kick their asses, there were just too many males.

Even she didn't want to fight against that many, especially not at a moment that they didn't seem to possess any sign of sanity. Fleeing was for once the better option.

She didn't look behind her while she and Athena, who finally seemed to recover from her shock, ran. She didn't want to see all the men behind her, she just wanted to go somewhere safe. Somewhere crazy men didn't follow her and shouted things about her best friend.

Athena seemed to have recovered from her shock and used one of her daggers to make one man fall, starting a domino effect on the other men. They didn't react fast enough and many stumbled over the men and over other men that had stumbled. There were still a lot left though and even the fallen ones would probably get up soon. Most were already getting up.

Athena and Artemis ran faster while Artemis shot arrows at the mob behind them without really looking - relishing in the screams she heard when she hit someone- and Athena lead them towards the gardens where she used Aegis and sheer, desperate strength to knock over some statues that promptly fell on men behind them or blocked their path. They fell on the ground, breaking almost every bone in their bodies when the heavy statue hit them.

They ran a little faster, now almost at their destination, and Artemis shot more arrows while Athena zigzagged and pushed branches away at the last moment to make them hit others in the face. It didn't exactly stop them, but it managed to distract them and slow them down. Athena and Artemis needed it.

They ran past a fountain and Athena gasped when the water suddenly formed the shape of a big hand and grabbed her, lifting her in the air. She seemed rather shocked when the hand of water closed over her, imprisoning her while turning into ice. It wasn't hard to guess who had done that. Poseidon, of course.

Before Artemis could run towards her friend to help her, she had already helped herself. Artemis didn't know how exactly Athena had done it, but the giant fist made of ice suddenly exploded and Athena landed gracefully on her feet. She dodged two more fists of ice, jumping at the last moment possible so that some men were captured instead of her, and ran towards Artemis.

They could hear an angry man scream something behind them and more water started to follow them and formed walls made of very thick ice that blocked their path. Athena rolled her eyes and jumped over them, not even halting slightly. Without looking behind her, she opened a little vial of Greek fire she always carried with her and threw it behind her, making it explode at the moment the mob arrived at the ice walls.

The ice walls all exploded and Artemis could hear men screaming, both in pain and anger when pieces of ice hit them and some where set on fire. She didn't look back though, she just kept running with a little smile firmly on her face.

They were almost there. Artemis could see the house in the distance and she picked up her pace while firing arrows at the few remaining men. Many had been hit by flying pieces of ice and were now unconscious. Others had been set on fire thanks to Athena and were running around screaming.

Athena was a little behind her when it happened. Some flowers in front of the house suddenly released the water that had been in the roots and it immediately froze, leading to Athena slipping on it and falling down.

Before she could do anything, the water melted and froze again, trapping her in a layer of ice again. But not before ice daggers had appeared and had pinned her to the ground. She struggled, but the earth suddenly shook and a little creak appeared, that trapped her even further.

She was from her feet to her shoulders covered in a block of ice, with everything below her middle in the hole in the ground while her wrists and ankles were pinned to the sides of said hole. Artemis cursed when she saw it. Even Athena couldn't just escape from that, it would take her some time.

Poseidon and the few other males that were left immediately ran towards her while she struggled fruitlessly against her bounds. She tried breaking the ice, but nothing would break it and she couldn't reach her Greek fire vials or any of her weapons. Summoning godly power would take too long and transporting didn't seem to work either.

Neither Athena nor Artemis knew how he had managed to do it, but Poseidon had made a icey prison that made transporting and some other godly powers impossible. And drained your powers, which was evident in the way Athena paled more and more while her struggling became less. Athena would never surrender when it seemed hopeless, but even she seemed unable to fight the prison's capacities.

Artemis, now slightly panicked, ran towards her friend and dodged the little needles made of ice that Poseidon made from the amount of water in the air and that came towards her from all directions.

She shot some arrows towards him at lightning speed, hoping it would distract him long enough. It didn't. He simply jumped aside with equal speed and made some gesture that resulted in a slight earthquake that made Artemis stumble. She could just catch herself and jumped aside when a hole in the earth tried to swallow her up.

While leaping aside, she grabbed one of her daggers and threw it at Poseidon's hand in one fluid motion. He yelped and dropped his trident while Artemis ran towards Athena and shot more arrows at him.

She summoned a caribou and ordered it to keep attacking Poseidon. It ran towards him while he was picking up his trident, ramming his antler into Poseidon's rear. Poseidon screamed and turned, looking angrier than Artemis had ever seen him. He made the caribou fly backwards and immediately turned back to Athena, startling and annoying Artemis.

_And here I was, thinking a caribou that hit him with a lot of force and dug its antler in his rear would be enough to distract Poseidon. Stupid me. _

Artemis dodged the dagger that Poseidon threw at her and jumped away when there appeared another hole in the ground. Too late she realized it was a trap. Artemis had just time to curse before a branch of a tree- that Poseidon had moved towards her by ' bending' the fluids in the branch- picked her up and very nearly crushed her ribs. Who had been the idiot that thought it was a great idea to plant gigantic trees near his house? Oh right. _Him._

Her caribou helped her before she could come up with some ingenous plan to save herself; he ran towards the tree and used all his force to hit it, resulting in the branch dropping her. Which might be because the entire tree had been pushed over.

The caribou immediately ran towards Poseidon when the branch had released her and managed to catch him off guard ( he was too busy walking towards Athena and drooling over her). The caribou hit his side and Poseidon stumbled and was forced to turn around. He was now with his back to Artemis and was only so for a few seconds, but that was all the time Artemis needed.

She immediately shot her sharpest arrow at his spinal cord and succeeded in paralyzing him momentarily. Even a god would be paralyzed when someone shot an arrow at the right place. And Artemis knew exactly where she had to hit him to paralyze him.

She ran towards Athena, who had managed to break the ice but looked very tired, and pulled her out of the hole. Together, they ran towards the mansion and managed to get inside just before Poseidon recovered. They could hear him scream insults, but also declarations of love.

Panting slightly, they looked at each other with wide eyes. They were finally safe, inside a house that no amount of crazy idiots could break into or burn down or something. Hopefully.

" What.. the.. _hell _was that?" Artemis managed to say. She was still slightly shocked and panting from all the exercise. They had run for ages.

" That was what has been happening to me all day".

" So you have been running away from men for what- eight hours?".

" Yes, before I found you. So now it will probably be ten or something".

"Why didn't you fight them? Were there this many at first?".

"No and I attempted to scare them away or wound them so they would leave, but they wouldn't. They just kept following me, no matter what I attempted. And the more time passed, the more men started following me".

" _Shite!". _

"Tell me about it".

The two friends were silent for a few moments, trying to catch their breath, before Athena looked around and frowned. It only occured to her now that she had no idea where she was. Artemis had been the one leading them after all.

" Where are we?".

Artemis sighed, looking around as well and taking in the vibrant hall decorated with a lot of mirrors. It was an insanely big house with very bright colors, a lot of mirrors, food and books. It was a reflection of the owner's character actually.

" My brother's house".

" What?! How is this going to help in _any _way?".

" Well, I don't know.. But it was the only place I thought we could go to. Our palaces are too far away The".

" I know, but still... your brother? That isn't exactly the logical person to go to when something like this happens".

" Yeah, about that... _what _exactly is happening? Why are all these men following you?".

" I dislike being forced to admit this, but I don't know. All I know that I was taking a short walk this morning and a few men started following me when they got close".

" Mmm weird. What exactly did you do? Did you encourage them in any way?".

Athena glared at Artemis, obviously very offended Artemis thought such a thing. Her glare obviously said she thought Artemis was an idiot if she believed that.

Artemis merely shrugged. " Sorry, I just had to ask. It would be a reason. But if you didn't, then what did you do that made them react this strongly?".

" I didn't do anything!".

" Well, obviously you must have done _something. _Otherways, they wouldn't be following you like cats follow mice".

" Perhaps, but I can assure you, that I absolutely didn't encourage them in any way. I have no idea what could have caused such a strong reaction".

"Well, did you do any out of the ordinary before this all happened?".

" No, not really. I just showered, changed my clothes and sprayed on some of my new perfume before-".

" You have a new perfume?".

" Yes. Why? ".

" I don't know. But it is the only thing that has changed about you, right?".

" I suppose. Do you think my new perfume has caused all this?".

" It could be, but we will have to test it".

" How?".

Artemis tried to ignore the irony of Athena asking the questions instead of answering them for once and thought about it. Normally, Athena answered all the questions instead of asking them. It could have been funny had the situation not been like this.

Artemis tried to think of a possible way to test it, knowing they didn't have any other lead. They needed someone who was willing to act as 'labrat'.

Artemis sighed and turned towards her friend, deciding trying wouldn't hurt. She edged towards Athena and buried her nose into Athena's neck, causing her friend to stiffen.

" What on _Olympus _are you doing?".

" Testing".

After inhaling deeply a few times, Artemis still didn't feel any different. She didn't feel light-headed or had the sudden desire to attack Athena. Either it didn't work on females or the perfume wasn't the problem. She pulled back.

"And?" Athena inquired, with raised eyebrows. She looked distinctly uncomfortable. She had always wanted a certain distance between herself and other people and Artemis being that close wasn't something she liked. Besides, it was just weird to have someone sniff her.

Artemis sighed. " Nothing. I mean, you smell nice- really great perfume by the way-, but I didn't feel any different. Either it doesn't work on females or it doesn't work at all".

" All right, but which is it? And how can we test it?".

" I don't know, you always have all the answers".

" Not this time. I am just as clueless as you are".

" Well, we know it might have to do something with your perfume. That is a start, right?".

" Perhaps. But as long as we have no proof of that, it won't help us. Just a hypothesis isn't going to bring us anywhere".

" So we need proof. Mm, how can we- ". Artemis suddenly grinned like a cheshire cat when her brother appeared in the hallway. She had a brilliant idea. Now all she had to do, was convince Athena. Athena probably didn't want Apollo to come too close to her, so that might be a problem.

" Theeney, I have an idea"!

Athena responded before Artemis had even finished talking and glared at her, fervently shaking her head. She obviously knew exactly what Artemis was getting at.

" No way! Noooo way Artemis. I am not willing to allow your brother anywhere near me. And I don't even want to think about letting him bury his face in my neck".

" Well, if you want to go back to your not-so-secret admirers or remain in this house for the rest of your life, that is your choice".

" Have I ever made you aware of the fact that I despise it when you are right?".

" Yes".

" Ladies! To what do I owe this pleasure?" a brightly grinning Apollo, who was standing right in front of them, asked. Leave it to Apollo to walk towards you right when you are talking about him.

His gaze shifted from Artemis to Athena, who have him a cold look. He only chuckled and smiled very brightly. The idiot never even suspected females might not like him. He was that arrogant.

" I have the rising suspision we might require your assistance "Athena responded stiffly. She had never liked Apollo that much, believing he was immature and annoying. Which he was.

" Aha! And where can I help you with ? Do I need to write a haiku about your beauty?".

"No! I just need you to ehhm-". Athena blushed faintly and mumbled something. She was normally not shy, but she normally never had to asked things like this. And especially not from the brother of her best friend while that best friend was standing next to her. She just didn't know how to voice it.

"What did you just say? I didn't hear it".

Athena sighed and looked up, trying very hard to stop blushing. She hated blushing, because it made her look younger and less proffesional. Less controlled. She forced herself to say the next words without blushing.

"I need you to sniff me".

"Ehhm, sniff you?".

" Yes. I am wearing this new perfume and you need to inhale the scent. Can you do that?".

Artemis had to surpress a giggle when she saw Apollo's stunned expression. Whatever he had hoped or expected, was definitely not this. It was fun to see him speechless for once. Too bad he quickly recovered.

Grinning brightly again, he bent forward and threw his arms around Athena before burying his nose in her neck. His lips were on her skin when he mumbled something.

" I don't get what I should- ". Athena almost jumped when Apollo suddenly started kissing her neck, nibbing at the skin moving his mouth and placing kisses on her shoulders, neck, beneath her ear and finally moving to kiss her on her lips.

Artemis moved even faster than Athena, pulling her brother away before Athena could push him away and slap him like she had intended. Rightfully so. How dared he kiss her, violate her like that!

" Well, your perfume seem to be the culprit" Artemis said drily while Athena was still fuming and looking at Apollo- who was struggling in Artemis' arms- like she wanted to change him into a mouse, change into an owl and chase him. She sighed before calming down and deciding she could hurt Apollo later, preferably when he wouldn't try anything weird like kissing her again.

" Yes, I suppose is. I will have to take a shower then".

" Third door right, take your time"was all Artemis said in response before walking into the living room while practically carrying Apollo. Athena rolled her eyes when he called out to her and walked towards the shower, hoping this would all end soon. It should end when her perfume had been washed off, right? She certainly hoped so.

After a refresing shower, Athena walked into the living room to tell Artemis she was finished. She smiled when she saw her friend sitting on the couch, reading a book while her brother was tied to a chair. He seemed miserable, but his face immediately lit up when she entered and he mumbled something. Probably just some nonsense about how he loved her.

She rolled her eyes and lightly tapped Artemis shoulder to get her attention. Artemis lowered her book and looked at her friend with a smile.

" Hi. Did it work?".

" I have no idea. Your brother seems still infatuated with me".

"Yeah, but he is an idiot. Besides, he has always liked you".

" Really? That is repulsive. Why have you never told me?".

" I thought it was weird. Why do you think I never wanted him to stay?".

"I thought it was because you two argue so much and it would ruin the atmosphere".

"Well, that too. And we don't argue much!".

Apollo nodded his agreement, then seemed to realize he was disagreeing with his 'love' and quickly shook his head. He obviously hoped this would gain him some bonus points, but Athena just ignored him and the way he kept staring at her.

She dropped down on the couch, next to Artemis, and sighed. She really had enough of all this ridicule, she wanted to get some work done instead of being stalked by insane males.

" So do you think it is secure to leave now?".

" I'm not sure. Maybe you have to try it. There are still men outside shouting your name and writing poems and such".

" Curse the person who gave me that perfume".

"Wait a minute, you didn't know who had given it to you and you _still _wore it? What kind of wisdom goddess are you?!".

" He! It smelled good, all right? What was I supposed to do, throw it away?".

"No, but you normally check every gift to see if it is safe. Why didn't you do that this time?".

" I did and I didn't found there was anything wrong with it".

"Well, there obviously is".

" I had already guessed. Now I will just see if the shower has worked". Athena added drily, feeling slightly offended her friend actually looked at her like she was stupid. Or like her behavior had been.

Roughly ten seconds after Athena had walked outside, she came running back inside with dishevelled hair, holes in her clothes and only one shoe. She slammed the door shut and dropped down on the couch, panting again and looking back at the door like it would suddenly open and reveal Typhon.

Artemis smiled at her. "It didn't work?".

" No! Those people are insane! They practically tore me apart when I tried to leave"!

Artemis felt sorry for her friend, but also felt the distinct urge to laugh when she saw her normally composed friend all dishevelled, panicked and frustrated. It wasn't exactly what people would expect Athena to be like. They would expect her to handle even this situation with grace and calmness instead of screaming and running away.

Athena sighed and dropped down on the couch, looking quite miserable. She obviously didn't like being trapped. Nor did she appreciate being attacked by crazy men.

" So what are you going to do now?" Artemis asked.

Athena sighed again, looking desperate and clueless for possibly the first time ever. Artemis couldn't remember one time where her friend hadn't known what to do, but she had the idea even Athena didn't know a solution to this issue. Which was a miracle really, Athena _always _had a solution.

" I am , for once, clueless. I don't like it a bit, but I suppose the only suitable solution - if you can even call it that- is stay inside until the effect of that perfume wears off. Until then, all men will probably follow me like I am some irresistable force".

" Yes. Who on earth would be cruel enough to do this to you?".

Athena rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed that Artemis would ask that. She could be arrogant and tended to expect people to know things they really couldn't know. Like how to built a atomic bomb. Or what the answer to a very complicated mathematic problem was. Or tons of other things only Athena could know.

" Well, just contemplate this; males are stalking me. They are infatuated with me and probably desire very inappropriate things. Who on earth would make people _fall in love _or _lust over _someone?".

" Aphrodite! But you would never wear perfume that came from _her _nor would you wear perfume from a unknown origin. So why did you wear this particuliar perfume? You haven't told me that yet".

Athena looked away and Artemis was quite sure she was blushing. It wasn't like Athena to be shy or anything, but there was obviously something that was making her nervous. Apart from the army of males wanting things from her Artemis couldn't think about - not that she wanted to- without being traumatized forever.

Seeing her friend's uncomfortable expression and blush, Artemis gently nudged her with her elbow. " Come on! You obviously have a plausible explanation, so just tell me. We are friends, aren't we"?

"Of course we are! You have always been my dearest friend Artemis and you are fully aware you are. Why would you even ask that?".

" Good, because friends tell each other _everything _, so you will have no problems telling me this".

" I know, but -". Athena cut herself off, like she had done many times in the past. Artemis had been friends with Athena for a long time and knew that her friend sometimes got distracted, thinking about some insolvable problem and would stare off into space, not even remembering Artemis was there. So her cutting herself off wasn't unusual.

What was unusual however, was Athena's expression. She didn't look thoughtful, she looked uncomfortable and anxious. Things Athena wasn't often, although she occasionally became nervous whenever she thought she wouldn't be able to solve some problem.

Now however, was quite different. She didn't look just nervous, she looked very anxious and she didn't just look uncomfortable, she looked like someone was forcing her to sit on burning needles. It would have been amusing if Artemis hadn't been worried. Her friend was behaving very unusual and she feared Athena might be sick. She didn't say anything however, realizing Athena would speak when she felt the need to. Athena would probably only speak when she knew exactly what to say, so she would probably have to wait some time.

Finally, Athena spoke. In a very quiet and unsure voice that showed Artemis just how serious this was. Athena never used that particuliar voice.

" I desperately wanted to inform you of this, but I wasn't convinced if that would be wise, so I didn't. I am truly sorry Artemis, but I- I just didn't know what your reaction would be. And I just- I- I just really require your support and I feared I wouldn't have it".

"Of course you have it! You know I will always be there for you". Athena gave her a little, grateful smile that Artemis gladly returned. She always felt glad when she could make her friend smile. Smiling wasn't something Athena did often enough.

" Thank you, I appreciate that. Okay, here goes nothing- ". Athena took a deep breath before continuing, still a little red in the face. " I believe there is a possibility I am infatuated with Poseidon".

Artemis stared at her and stared at her, not quite believing her own ears. Had her best friend, the least likely person to fall in love ( after Artemis herself perhaps), just told her she was in love with her enemy. How could that be? How on earth could Athena like some pompous, gullible, provoking and revolting _male? _She shouldn't even consider liking any man, let alone Poseidon, in _that _way. She was a maiden!

This were just some of the thoughts crossing Artemis mind as she stared at her best friend, completely shocked, nonplussed in the worst way possible. She just couldn't believe it. How could Athena do this?

It was Athena who broke the akward silence. " I already feared your reaction would be similiar to this".

Artemis finally managed to close her mouth -which had been slightly open- and form some words. " W-what? You like Poseidon?".

" No. Even worse, I think- I-". Athena briefly closed her eyes, looking lost and even scared. Again, Artemis found herself thinking how unlike herself Athena was acting. She could almost believe this was a dream or a prank and everything would be back to normal when she woke up. That would be a relief.

Artemis felt guilty when Athena looked at her, her grey eyes still revealing sharp intelligence but also childish fear and hope. She reminded Artemis much of a little girl seeking approval, which made her feel really guilty. Athena needed her and all she was thinking about, was her own feelings. She really should be more considerate.

" I think I love him.." Athena whispered, so quiet Artemis almost couldn't hear, but she would never mistake the words. She knew what this meant and there was no doubt Athena knew it too. Knew how much trouble she was in.

" I didn't want to Arty, I really didn't. I attempted to fight it, over and over again, but I realized, I realized I just _couldn't _. It is the one thing I am unable to defeat, one thing I have to surrender to. Damn that love goddess!".

" Aphrodite didn't do this, at least not by herself. No matter how much I dislike her, she has no part in this. She doesn't possess enough strength to make you fall in love".

" I know that. I know I did this all on my own, although I hardly comprehend how it could happen when I didn't want it to. How it just happened, without my notice".

" Then when did you notice?".

" I am not sure. I just suddenly started to notice little things, like the way he smells- salty and fresh- or the way he almost always seems restless, like he has too much energy pent up inside and he is going to explode. Or how his eyes take on various colors whenever his mood changes. Or-".

Artemis interrupted Athena's speech about all the different things she had noticed about Poseidon - it was making her nauseous- and tried to ignore the dreamy look on her friend's face. It was actually very surreal to see her friend with a giddy look and smile.

" Okay, I get it. You suddenly noticed a lot about him. But you know what, that isn't the question I should have asked. Frankly, I don't want to know when you suddenly started to like him - sorry The-, I just want to know what you plan to do about it".

" That is the part that makes me uneasy".

" What part? The fact that your father will start world war three as soon as he founds out? The fact this could destroy countless lives, including your own? The fact you have made an oath and will have to lose that somehow, if it is even possible? Come on Athena, you have to admit it is Julia and Romeo all over again".

" I know. And I'm surprised you have even read that, considering you detest tales like that".

" I didn't, I just know the story. I don't want to read some silly love story".

" It isn't just some silly love story! It is one of the greatest tales of all time, written by one of the most brilliant men in English history!".

" Whatever. Point is, you are making the same mistakes! You are falling for a guy you shouldn't fall for, someone who is supposed to be your _enemy_".

" Firstly, I have already fallen - like you call it- for him. Secondly, I shouldn't fall for _any _guy. And thirdly; it isn't _exactly _the same. Only the general idea is the same".

" Know-it-all. But seriously Athena, what do are you going to do about it? Even if he loves you back-".

" Y-you don't think he does?" Athena said, her grey eyes lighter and displaying intense fear. Artemis almost swore when she had realized how that must have sounded. Athena probably thought she thought Poseidon could never like her. While Artemis just knew Poseidon liked Athena, she had caught him looking at her a few times. And not in a friendly fashion.

Artemis was a maiden goddess, not someone really stupid. She had lived long enough to know what certain looks meant. Or what it meant when a male was staring, practically drooling, at her best friend for an entire meeting without that friend noticing. Seriously, was Athena _blind _?

" I think even he isn't gullible enough to not love someone as amazing as you. Besides, he has been staring at you during practically every meeting from the last century. At least. I was actually getting sick of it".

" He has? Why did I never see that?".

"Because you are as blind as a bat when it comes to those things?".

" Fine, other question. How come _you _noticed".

"Because I have eyes. And every living being with the smallest brain capacity would notice Athena. Seriously, the guy was practically drooling!".

"Oh. Damn it!".

" What?".

" Aphrodite was right! All those arguments were our way to conceal our feelings. I can't believe she was actually right about that".

" I can't believe you are in love and I am actually acting like some teenager, talking about your crush".

" You aren't really behaving like an adolescent Artemis. You are much too mature for that".

" Ironic, if you think about it. I look like a twelve-year-old, but I am much too mature to act like one".

" Just because you look like it, doesn't mean you have to be it".

" Wise words, wisdom goddess. But we are getting off track. What are you going to do?".

" The wise thing, the logical thing, would be to ignore these feelings. Except I have been doing that for ages, just denying them, and it hasn't worked a bit".

" Other question. What do you _want _?".

"Him". The answer was immediate and without the slightest hint of doubt. Athena knew what she wanted, she just didn't know whether she could or should have it. There were so many obstacles, so many reasons it was a bad idea to take that she wanted. No doubt Athena knew that.

But Artemis also saw the hope and desire that Athena had kept hidden, had even denied, for a very long time. Her friend obviously didn't want to deny her feeling any longer. Like she had said; she wanted Poseidon.

Artemis sighed. " I can't believe I am saying this, but if you really love him, you should be with him".

" I do want him, more than anything else, but- what about everything else Artemis? How can I choice him while there is so much at stake? It just isn't wise".

" But the wisest options aren't always the best, right?".

" Probably. But still, how can I choose him, when I know that will mean I endanger so many people? It will be very complicated, it will destroy everything".

" Not when you keep it a secret".

" I have considered that possibility. But it's still a gamble, a risk".

" But one you are willing to take, aren't you?".

" Yes..". Again, a word spoken so soft Artemis almost didn't hear it. Just one word, but a word that held more significance than could be possibly understood. A respond that would change everything. Artemis respond was simple, simple but dangerous.

" Then take him". It was all she had to say.

Athena and Artemis had to stay at Apollo's home for roughly a week before the perfume wore off. Athena didn't like being a prisoner, but she could work almost anywhere, so she didn't mind staying at the house too much.

The only thing that disrupted their peaceful days and nights, was the constant shouting from outside. The men were still singing, shouting and basically being pains in the ass.

Even the men standing outside couldn't completely ruin the peaceful week,although the constant endearments and attempts to get inside the house from all the males was very annoying. Athena told Artemis exactly that on various occasions, although Artemis secretly thought she didn't mind Poseidon acting that way.

Athena actually blushed whenever she heard Poseidon say something sweet and Artemis sometimes caught her staring at him with a certain look in her eyes. He was still out there, with all the other males. And he was the only male Athena was interested in, not that all the other men noticed.

When they finally managed to escape, Athena didn't talk about Poseidon anymore. But she didn't have to. Because Artemis noticed.

She noticed how Athena suddenly seemed more at ease, smiled more, laughed more and was almost radiant. She noticed how Poseidon suddenly wasn't restless anymore, how he never stopped smiling and seemed to radiate that same air of happiness as Athena did.

And Artemis thought quietly to herself as she watched them, maybe they weren't Romeo and Julia after all. Because they had what Romeo and Julia never had; a happily ever after.

**Finally, I have managed to update! I had already written this ( the first 4000 words or so) on friday, but I didn't have time to finish it until today. Test week people:( **

**I hope I can update one of my other stories tomorrow, but I don't promise anything. I am very busy you know. And my inspiration has gone out of the window... **


End file.
